Fire and Ice
by v2point0
Summary: A new Cybertronian arrives on Earth. However, his intentions and loyalties are questionable.
1. Chapter 1

I decided I would go a little more in depth with my headcanon for a relationship mentioned in my BD/KO fic, _Grudge_, which you can read here on my ff account. **puffintalk **was the one who really helped me get the story on its feet. Her ideas and suggestions are what shaped this fic and the character. She also drew aforementioned character to further inspire.

I originally intended for this to be a oneshot, but it looks like it might be a couple chapters. You **do not** have to read _Grudge _to understand this, as that oneshot is a stand-alone and does not follow the same storyline.

**Title**: Fire and Ice  
><strong>Rating<strong>: N/A for now; marking as M just to be safe. Will change if fic suits something lower in the end.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: This story will feature violence (mild, moderate, perhaps strong) as the biggest warning. Most everything else is pretty secure. Watch out for general spoilers for the series thus far. It's mostly gen, so no pairings are specified.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A new Cybertronian arrives on Earth. However, his intentions and loyalties are questionable.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Dedicated to **puffintalk**, naturally. c:  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The car show and auction was a success.<p>

The small convention center was filled with dozens upon dozens of spectators and car connoisseurs. Parked in neat rows for display were a variety of Caparo-T1 vehicles, ranging from colors of blue, red and orange. There was a sheen over their sharp, clean surfaces, glowing from recent and meticulous wax jobs. To keep the fascinated viewers at bay, guards were posted in groups along and at the edges of the display line. Ropes separated the onlookers from the pristine vehicles.

The Caparo-T1s had just been hauled in from England, to be sold to a few lucky, and very rich, buyers.

Billy McLean was bored out of his skull. His father was a bit ashamed of him, considering he was a ten year old boy and cars were what boys of all ages loved and admired. It wasn't as if he thought the cars were boring. Billy thought the Caparo were cool, if not a little weird in design. Definitely not the type you see on the road everyday. It was more the fact he couldn't touch them, couldn't do anything except keep his hands in his pockets and listen to his parents drone on and on with other enthusiasts. They spoke mostly about the Caparo, but in words and terms Billy's small mind could not comprehend.

There were hardly any other kids at the auction. He spotted only two. One was just an infant, sleeping in his mother's arms. The second was a girl, perhaps his age or a year younger, but she appeared as snobby as her parents. So Billy was forced to tag along, speak only when spoken to and not touch _anything_. It only took about ten minutes after arriving before he started getting anxious and fidgety; it was amazing he hadn't knocked something over by now at two hours.

"I wanna go hooome," Billy whined lowly to himself. He lumbered over to the row of windows, overlooking the desert. He wanted to go to Jimmy's and play race cars. He had many toy vehicles, but most were what his parents called "vintage" or "collectibles", which meant they weren't toys but more so precious, fragile relics. Some stayed in their packages, others Billy was forbidden to touch even if they _were_ his toys and in _his _room.

Billy dropped his forehead to the warm glass, listening to the soft _thunk_ it made. He began breathing cool air against its surface, watched a sphere of fog disappear just as quick as it appeared. He was vaguely aware a few adults were staring at him, bent forward, head pressed against the window, arms hanging like boneless meat, butt sticking out. No doubt if, or when, his parents saw him, he'd be scolded. It didn't help Billy was posed like this making blubbering bored noises in a neat but staunch suit.

The little boy crossed his eyes, giggled at how the world blurred together. However, in that split second, he swore he saw a giant gush of dirt, sand and dust explode from the ground just fifty yards away in the open desert. He blinked a few times, shook his head. The dust was settling, as if nothing had happened. He was quick to shrug it off as a small dust tornado.

However, something weird happened. Five minutes later, Billy swore he could feel soft vibrations under his feet. He looked out the window again, eyes widen; footprints, very subtle, but quick to disappear in the sand, heading their way. Billy felt a chill run down his spine, whipped around. No one else seemed to have noticed or felt a thing. Continuing to gab it up over wine and hors d'oeuvres.

The soft vibrations ceased, and so did the footsteps. Billy sprinted into a run before halting and slowing to a fast walk. His parents would ream him if he was caught running around like a wild animal. He finally caught up to his parents, still chatting away with some guy that looked like the Monopoly Man and a lady wearing probably ten dozen animals around her neck and arms (even though it was 92 degrees outside). "Mommy," Billy whispered harshly. His mother hadn't noticed him, kept talking and laughing. Billy tugged at her dress, grumbled, "Mommy!"

The brunette blinked and looked down. "Billy?" She looked back to Monopoly Man and Fur Lady with a polite, benign smile. "Excuse me a moment," she chuckled. They nodded; she turned, looking down at her son. "William, what did I tell you about interrupting mommy and daddy when we're talking?" she lectured.

"Mommy!" Billy gasped. "Mommy, I saw somethin' weird outside and I think there was an earthquake, too!"

"What? I didn't feel a thing. What did you see?"

"It looked like - "

"Attention! Ladies and gentlemen!"

Billy's mother raised a hand to interrupt her son, standing and turning with the rest of the crowd. The auction was about to start, a small, British man taking the podium. Billy bit his lip, chanced a look back. He gasped just as a ray of green light shot in from the window without breaking the glass, scanning the display of cars behind the crowd. It swept over the Caparo, disappeared and Billy flailed his arms. "Mommy! Mommy!" he whined.

"Shh," Billy's father scowled, "we are trying to listen to the auctioneer."

"But!"

"Whatever it is can wait til this is over."

"But!"

Billy could hear the familiar hum of an engine starting. He turned, and gaped. Outside in the middle of the bare desert was a car, appearing out of nowhere. This car, however, was the same exact design and color of the blue Caparo the chartreuse light had scanned only seconds ago. Billy ran over to the window, ignored by the adults, smashed his face against its surface with big, bulging eyes.

The blue Caparo's engines revved and roared, dirt spewing from beneath its spinning wheels. With a soft snarl, the car started forward, whipped sharply around and took off, leaving in its trail clouds of dust. Its speed too fast for the little boy to keep track of; when the dust settled, there was no trace of the Caparo, save a few tire tracks.

Billy smiled widely. "Coooool!"

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"Heya, guys, the microwave's beepin'!"<p>

Ratchet glanced up from his project, optics squinted. "Microwave?" he murmured.

Miko laughed from her spot on the couch. "The comp," she replied. She pointed to the large screen. "Somethin's up."

Raf and 'Bee turned to the computer behind them. The yellow Autobot beeped and hummed. "Yeah," Raf agreed and glanced to the medic making his way over. "'Bee says it's an energy signature from an unknown Cybertronian."

Miko flew off the couch and practically hung over the railing. "A new guy!" She crossed her fingers. "Oh please oh please oh please be an Autobot!"

Ratchet enlarged the sector, displaying a beeping red blip on an intricate, digital map. "It's Cybertronian all right," he murmured, "but there's no indication as to either Autobot or Decepticon."

"Ooo, I like surprises," Miko giggled.

Ratchet glared back at the giddy human. "Well, that's too bad, because you won't be the one to find out," he stated. Miko pursed her lips. "We've had a nice, long chat about you sneaking out on dangerous missions." He nodded to Bulkhead and Arcee emerging into the lounge. "I'm going to send professionals to retrieve our new guest."

"What's up?" Arcee asked, blinking.

Ratchet pointed to the beeping dot. "It seems we've got a new arrival," he explained. "Scanners cannot pinpoint Decepticon or Autobot origin. Just that it's Cybertronian."

"And it's fast," Raf added. It had moved two inches from its position just moments ago.

Bulkhead squinted at the screen. "So how far out is the new guy?"

"Twenty-one klicks outside Jasper," the medic replied. "It appears they're heading in our direction."

"Toward town?" Miko inquired. "Or to this base specifically?"

Bulkhead chuckled. "Impossible," he said. "We've got this place sealed down tight. There's no way this guy could pick up our signals. Especially from that distance."

"Either way, I want you two to intercept him," Ratchet stated, pointing. "But be careful. As I said, we don't know if we're dealing with an Autobot or Decepticon. Or if they're here with good intent."

Arcee stroked her chin. "Have you tried opening a channel?"

"Negative. It's amazing enough we actually caught his signal," Ratchet replied. He glared back at the blip; it had moved again. "He's going fast. Very fast."

Arcee smirked. "I think I might have him beat," she said. In a flash, she transformed into her alt mode.

"I'll fill Optimus in on the details, as soon as he's finished refueling," the medic reassured. He reached out a hand, held it front of Miko as the girl sprinted down the flight of stairs. "I am pretty sure you heard every word I said earlier about you keeping put from now on. Bulkhead and Arcee can handle this on their own."

"It's not as if she wants to help," Raf chuckled, "so much as she wants to watch and take pictures."

Miko glared over the 'bot's hand. "Shush, four-eyes."

As soon as Bulkhead was in vehicule mode, he and Arcee headed out. "I have an idea for the three of you," Ratchet said, smiling at Miko. 'Bee and Raf walked over, curious. "How about having Bumblebee take you both for a nice, long, long, long, _long_ drive, hmm? Do some sightseeing."

Miko frowned. "Ratchet, we live in the desert. What we'll see, we've seen hundreds of times."

"You never know!" the medic purred. Miko slumped down the stairs, sulking. "There might be a new cactus, or a boulder might have shifted! Ooo, imagine that!"

"Dude, just tell us you want us to leave so you can mess with your new doo-hickey."

Ratchet scrunched up his face. "Doo-hickey? That 'doo-hickey' will possibly help save lives!"

Miko rolled her eyes. "Blah blah blah, just like Mr. Kroger," she sighed. She jumped over the rail and over to 'Bee, now in his Camaro form.

Ratchet watched as she got into the car. "Mr. Kroger?" he echoed.

Raf turned from the passenger's door. "Oh, um, he's a chemistry teacher at our school," he explained, smiled weakly, "he's pretty old and very grumpy."

"I bet he's also smart and knows common sense, unlike certain people!" Ratchet snapped. Bumblebee's radio suddenly started blasting loud music that hurt the medic's audios. Raf and Miko loaded inside, the yellow Camaro took off. Ratchet watched them go until he was alone, optic ridges furrowed. "Slagging kids."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Arcee and Bulkhead raced down the desolate desert roads, avoiding civilization to the best of their abilities. They couldn't exactly afford to get pulled over.<p>

"Ratchet's sent me the current coordinates of our mystery guest," Arcee explained. "We're getting closer. Seems he's heading in the direction of that one abandoned factory."

"Factory?" Bulkhead echoed, thought a moment. "Do you mean the one we fought some 'Cons at like two days ago?"

"Same one."

"There's nothin' out there. Well, not anymore. What's he want there?"

"Guess we'll just have to ask him."

It took five minutes before the two Autobots stretched off the road and into the open desert. Some yards away, a run down factory stood like an eerie shadow to the backdrop of craggy mountains. Its main building abandoned over ten years ago, the large tanks emptied and rusted, grounds dotted with old barrels and debris. A tall metal gate surrounded the factory, though its front entrance had been blown wide open from a recent battle with Decepticons.

The two drove inside, slowing their pace. "He's not here, not yet," Arcee stated. "Five klicks."

Bulkhead transformed with a laugh. "Comin' back here just made me remember somethin'," he chuckled. "I was fightin' right here with Knockout," he said, thrust out a fist. "Slammed him with an uppercut. His optics nearly popped right out of his head." He threw down his hands and cackled. "Primus, Arcee, you should have seen it. The one time I really wanted a picture taken, and Miko wasn't with us."

Arcee strolled up to his side. She knelt at his feet, reaching out to touch a dried pool of black liquid. "Looks like it," she said. "This energon is his. You must have hit a fuel line."

"It gushed like a geyser, man!"

The femme stood, hands on hips. "He should be here by now," she mumbled. She quickly accessed the tracker, except - "Scrap," she cursed. She looked to her taller companion. "We lost his signal."

Bulkhead blinked. "How is that possible? Pit, we would have sensed his energy signature by ourselves at five klicks," he said.

Arcee shook her head. "I don't know." She checked the signal again; nothing. "It's like he just disappeared or something..."

"Ya think he's usin' some sort of forcefield?"

"That may be i-"

Arcee gasped when she was suddenly knocked over. Bulkhead fell back clumsily, caught his balance before falling. The femme rolled across the dirt, settled out on her stomach. "Arcee!" Bulkhead cried, running toward her. "What happened?"

"Dunno," the femme growled. She jumped to her feet, equipping her gun. "But it was like someone pushed me just now."

"'Pushed' you?" Bulkhead stopped. "But there's nobody - "

Something hard and heavy struck the back of the large Autobot's head. He reeled forward, nearly fell until another blow bashed into his cheek. "Bulkhead!" Arcee exclaimed. She ran to her companion as he toppled over like a pile of bricks. "Bulkhead, you okay?" she asked, gently touching his arm.

Bulkhead groaned. "Feels like I just got hit in the head with a wrecking ball..." He shook his head, popping a dent of metal back in place.

Arcee stood beside him, narrowed optics surveying the land. She saw nothing, sensed nothing. "It's obvious we're not alone," she grumbled, just as she was struck in the chin. Arcee scrambled back, the larger 'bot attempting to get to his feet. Arcee stood, shook her head before she was decked again, this time in the cheek. She flew aside, feet scampering before she whipped around. The femme cocked her gun and fired; it hit nothing, struck the dirt in vain.

"I don't know how you're doing this, but stop being a coward and fight us face to face," Arcee snapped, raising her fists.

There was no response, not for a moment. Then Arcee felt air brush behind and against her shoulder; with a snarl, she cocked her leg and threw it back into a kick, cleanly slicing it through the empty air. Another breeze went past her, just inches beside her frame and she turned, throwing a fist. Nothing but air again, but at least she hadn't been hit. "Come on, you hatchling! Show yourself!"

Arcee grunted as gunfire shot off at her feet. She darted across the empty field, the shots following her close behind. The femme jumped and ducked behind an old barrel, a few hits bending it inward. She quickly sat upright, fired back in the direction of the attacker. There was no return fire, and she settled, waited a moment.

"Did you get him?"

Bulkhead moved slowly toward his companion. His optics scanned the area, weapons in both hands. "Negative," Arcee grumbled. Air blew softly beside her, and Arcee turned her gun, firing at a shimmer of heat. The blast went through the metal, but hit nothing more. "This glitch moves fast," she growled.

Bulkhead snorted. "So I guess you're a Decepticon then, huh?" he shouted, looking around him. "'Cause no Autobot would attack another Autobot."

A warm breeze twisted through the ghost factory, sending out waves of dirt. They stood still, silent and waiting. Arcee listened closely, knowing the only advantage they had over their 'enemy' was sound. Another rush of unnatural wind and the femme quickly stood, pointed her gun at Bulkhead. "Bulk! Get down!" she ordered.

The large 'bot fell forward, and Arcee momentarily stared into a pair of narrow, gleaming yellow eyes. She fired before they disappeared. Bulkhead slowly rose, looked behind him. "Did ya get him _this time_?" he murmured, spotting a destroyed oil tank.

"No," the femme murmured. She hopped over her shelter and ran quickly to his side. Arcee glared down at a small wet patch of dirt. "But I think I grazed him." Her optics followed droplets leading to the old building. "Follow the trail, and we should find him."

Bulkhead sneered. "Hear that, coward? Can't hide now."

"Then allow me to end this game in my favor."

Arcee was the first to see the air shimmer as it melted into blue and white. She was briefly frozen with surprise before Bulkhead shoved her aside. Appearing literally from thin air, the blue mech pounced on the larger 'bot, knocked him on his back. Before the Autobot could attack, the mech pressed the barrel of his gun to his throat.

Arcee growled and rolled to a sit. "Let him go," she ordered.

The blue mech kept his yellow optics trained on Bulkhead. "Not until I get a few answers," he insisted. "Tell me: Where is Knock Out?"

"Knock Out?" Bulkhead spat. "How should I know?"

The mech nudged the gun against a fuel pump. "Don't play stupid, Autobot," he growled. "You _reek _of him."

"I do? Well, slag. I guess I need to take a shower then."

Arcee stood, only to find a second weapon aimed at her face. "We honestly don't know where he is," she stated, staying firmly in place. "If we did, trust us, we would have taken care of him by now."

One yellow optic rolled back to glare at the femme. She did not step down. "He was here, you were all here. You hit him, but he got away," he grumbled. "Did you not think to track or follow him?"

"We were unable to," Arcee said, "since we had our hands busy with Megatron and his lackeys."

The mech was quiet a moment. He kept his gun nestled against Bulkhead's throat, but the 'bot didn't seem afraid. "Figures," he grumbled before jumping back and off the larger Autobot. Bulkhead sat up, reaching for his guns. The mech had lowered his, turned his head just as Arcee held her weapon a foot from his face. "You Autobots never seem to get results."

"Seems like we did a fine job with you."

"Only because I _let_ you."

Arcee knit her optic ridges. "You seem to be having a hard time locating that whackjob yourself, you know," she growled. She studied his chassis; tall and lean, a scowl on his pale white face. "I don't see a Decepticon insignia on you. But by the way you addressed us just now, I take it you don't bat for our team either."

"I don't work under any faction," the mech snorted.

"A neutral, then?" Bulkhead replied. "Must explain your optics."

"I'll ask you again for your designation," the femme said. "Or we can have our medic dig it out while he's dissecting your CPU."

The mech sneered. "Your scare tactics won't work on me. You're Autobots. I doubt your Autobot medic would even _touch_ me without my consent." He tucked his weapons away, remaining calm even with three guns on him. "But if you must know, my designation is Mirage."

Arcee widened her optics. "Mirage? Towers' Prince Mirage?"

Mirage smiled, optics lidded. "Ah, so you've heard of me then," he chuckled. The corner of his grin twitched. "Even now, my reputation proceeds me and goes untarnished. It's rather hard to blend in the background when everyone knows your name."

Bulkhead looked to his companion. "You know this mech?" he asked.

"Not personally, but he was rather infamous before the war broke out," Arcee snorted. She smiled wryly. "His big parties and celebrity antics always in the _Cybertronian_. As if the public needed to know how you carelessly wasted your credits."

Mirage glared. "I earned those credits, as I earned the right to spend them however I pleased," he insisted. "I never asked for the paparazzi to shadow my every move, nor publish my stories in their zines. Some were meant to be personal, but where there's a fire, there's always a spectator."

"Mirage here was nicknamed Prince of the Towers," Arcee continued. "Well, until they were destroyed."

Mirage's optics burned with a seething hatred. Even Bulkhead could sense it. Arcee had struck a nerve. "If you can't tell me Knock Out's whereabouts, then I've no more business with you," he scowled. "You can lower your weapons. I don't intend to fight you. I couldn't trust you before, but now that I know you're _Autobots_ and telling the truth, I will leave you unharmed."

Arcee laughed. "You have that invisibility cloak as an advantage, but it doesn't mean you can take us out so easily," she snapped. Her weapons remained in place. "As for letting you go, afraid not. You need to report to Optimus; he'll decide."

Mirage's optics widened. "Optimus Prime is here?" He frowned quickly. "I do not have to listen to you. I'm not an Autobot. If you think I'm here to cause harm to your precious planet, rest assured it's safe." His optics narrowed. "My business is with Knock Out and Knock Out alone."

"And how can we trust your word, prince? After all, you made a terrible first impression."

"I've come across hundreds of Autobots who were turncoats and liars," the blue mech hissed, "why should I have thought any different of you?"

Bulkhead rolled his optics. "This whole interrogatin' thing ain't my deal," he said, heading for Mirage. "Let's get you back to base. Optimus'll know what to do with you."

"You can't take me prisoner!"

"We won't if you're willing to work with us." The femme stepped back, weapons away. Bulkhead lowered his.

Mirage scowled. "How do you know I'm not lying about Knock Out and my intentions? What if my target is Prime? You'd be falling right into my trap."

Arcee smiled wickedly. "Well, then," she said, "I guess we're just going to have to strip you."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"You're wasting my <em>time<em>!"

Airachnid chortled. "As if you've anything better to do than sulk in your quarters," she taunted. Starscream's entire frame quivered with barely-controlled anger. The femme turned and pointed to the screen. "It was there for only a klik; I thought it was an error in the mainframe at first. But sure enough, it reappeared three kliks ago, mega-miles from its original location."

"I don't see any energy signature," Starscream growled, pointing to the screen. "Or maybe your optics are playing tricks on you? I hear mingling with organics for a long period of time rots your processors."

Airachnid sneered. "Sorry, commander, but," she paused, quickly played a recording of the beeping signal. "I just happen to be more perceptive. You might have seen it yourself, had you been at your post."

Starscream bristled. "Tell me, then, what is the origin of this signature?"

"Cybertronian, but it's not Decepticon. Nor is it Autobot."

"A neutral then? Is that why you forced me out of my work?" the Seeker spat.

"Given the circumstances of his signature and its ability to disappear and reappear at will, it should at least strike some sort of interest," the femme replied. Her optic ridges lifted. "Or are you too busy concocting another harebrained scheme to overthrow Lord Megatron?"

Starscream flew up to Airachnid, a talon pointed at her face. "Must I remind you that I am your superior and thus you should treat me with _respect_!" Coolant spittle sprayed across her face. She frowned but remained still. "If there is no cause for concern, then leave 'the neutral' be. No use wasting our mech and firepower."

"We're assuming. There's no hard evidence that they _are_ a neutral."

"Do _you_ want to go and chase this ghost blip around, Airachnid? You might be more _useful_ then."

"Ah, I hear we're having company!"

The two Decepticons looked back, just as Knock Out and his one-eyed partner emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Starscream growled. "Your services are not needed."

"Nor are they in the medbay, as of right now," Knock Out replied and shrugged. "I just overhead your conversation, and, well, I wanted to know if I'll be putting out the fine China tonight."

Starscream wanted to rip off the medic's face. "Airachnid here seems to have recorded what very well may be just a small _glitch_ in the system," he grumbled.

"There's no sign that the Cybertronian is Decepticon or Autobot," the femme explained, ignoring her commander. "But the way in which the energy signature fluctuates is worth investigating." Airachnid stroked her chin. "I sense an energy dampener. Or perhaps a cloaking device."

Starscream hissed. "Impossible!" he snapped. "Our radars can penetrate any cloaking device and pick up even the faintest of energy signals!"

"This one is unique then."

"_It's a glitch, you glitch_!"

"A cloaking device, you say?"

The two stopped arguing, watched as Knock Out strolled forward. He walked around the fuming Seeker, up to the screen. Watched the recordings loop to show the signature appear then reappear miles away later. He brought a hand to his cheek, stroked as his optics studied the video. "From what I know of the _Nemesis_'s operating systems, they can pick up artificial cloaking devices." He smiled back at the two. "Keyword being 'device'. But what if this power is not generated from any machine or weapon?"

"A natural cloaking ability?" Airachnid replied. "That's not yet been mastered. Only three known persons with this power to cloak their signatures exist. Two are Decepticons and the third deactivated."

Knock Out hummed. "There is no proof backing this claim up. No hard evidence that the third Cybertronian died."

"How would you know?" Starscream demanded.

Knock Out smiled kindly. "I've always been fond of rare, natural talents and abilities. We all have a special talent, but invisibility without the aide of a device is almost unheard of," he explained. "So, I... Did a little research."

"Regardless if it is a device or natural ability," Airachnid said, "we should track them down. They could come in handy."

"If you want to go chasing phantom energy signals, be my guest," Starscream grumbled.

"Lord Megatron has assigned me to another task."

Starscream cocked an optic ridge. "What? When?"

"None of your business, as you would say."

"I'm his second in command!" Starscream snarled. "I have every right to know!"

"Why don't you just send a few of the drones?" Knock Out suggested, stepping between them. He grinned at each. "I'm sure if it's something we should be concerned with, we'll know when they don't report back."

Starscream massaged his temples. "This is a waste of time. All of this," he growled. "But." Airachnid might take this information to Megatron; he would give him Hell if, indeed, the tyrant king found this worthy of their attention. "I will send a team of Eradicons to deal with it."

"Wisest decision you've made in, well... In a very long time, I suppose."

"I will see your aft in the mines if you do not _shut up_!"

"Should we report this to Lord Megatron?" Breakdown spoke up.

"I all ready have," Airachnid assured. The Seeker gaped at her. "He said the Eradicons can take care of it until we have better results." She smiled darkly at her commander. "But to make sure I ran it by you before I did anything. Sorry I didn't mention this at the get go, but you were so insistent on not listening."

Starscream wanted to wring her neck and then throw her remains in a smelting pool. "You..." He was shaking again, claws twitching.

Knock Out whistled. "Welp, better get back to the medbay. I'll expect one of you there for repairs soon."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"Children."<p>

Miko, Jack and Raf looked up from their video game, a chip hanging from Miko's mouth. Optimus approached them, face more solemn than usual. "It appears our guest has shown hostility and attacked Arcee and Bulkhead. Though he surrendered, and has agreed to speak with us, I fear he may still be reckless and pose a threat should he decide to turn on us. I ask that you three leave the room until everything is secure and settled."

Miko threw down her controls with a groan. "Awww, man! If there's any danger, you won't let anything happen."

Jack elbowed her in the arm. "Let's not argue," he mumbled. Miko blinked then looked back at the Autobot leader. He was glaring; not out of rage or disapproval with her attempts at arguing. The type worn by parents when they were serious about grounding you for a month. The girl sighed but mumbled an "okay", her and Raf following Jack into the next room.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge, gathering alongside 'Bee and Optimus. They stared into the coiling warp of light and energy before figures emerged slowly. Bulkhead and Arcee stood on either side of Mirage; the mech looked agitated. Once the ground bridge was closed, Optimus approached Mirage, extended a hand. "Welcome to Earth, my friend. Arcee told me you go by the name Mirage. I am Optimus Prime; beside me, my scout, Bumblebee and my CMO, Ratchet."

"Right," Mirage replied. "Didn't think I'd be running into a Prime."

"Why have you come to this planet?"

Mirage smirked. "What's it to you?"

"As Cybertronian ambassador on behalf of Earth and the human race, it is one of my priorities to see to any alien activity, Autobot or Decepticon in nature," the Autobot leader explained. "As soon as you touched down on this planet, you essentially became my responsibility." He tilted his head. "I was also informed you do not identify nor work for the Decepticons, however."

"I'm no Autobot, either, in case she left that out." The blue mech glanced to Arcee, who kept her optics forward and gun secure in hand. "My interest does not lie in your war. I want nothing to do with these human lifeforms or their resources," Mirage insisted, firmly. "My business is with Knock Out, as I have told your soldiers countless times before."

"I would ask why you seek Knock Out, but I find you will be reluctant to answer that as well," Optimus said.

"Bingo." Mirage stepped forward, raised a hand to Bulkhead. "Easy, lugnut." The large Autobot glowered but allowed Mirage to approach Optimus. "Look. If it helps any, my cause is not too different from yours. Stop the Decepticons; in my case, just one. You and your party" - he paused, glanced around - "though tiny as it may be, can handle the rest, I'm sure."

Optimus frowned. "We are in dire need of helping hands, yes," he confessed. "It would benefit all of us if you were to join our team."

Mirage shook his head. "No go. Not my mess."

"Not _your_ mess?" Ratchet spat. "May I remind you that as a Cybertronian, you _are_ involved in this war, whether you like it or not." He jerked a thumb to Optimus. "The Autobots here are trying to defend our people and see to not only the survival of our race, but this planet's as well."

Bulkhead sneered. "What can you expect from a neutral? Most of 'em just prefer to shut down their audios and pretend nothing's wrong."

Mirage glared back at the larger mech. "You know nothing of me. Where I've been, what I've done." He bristled, yellow optics darkening as they shifted aside. "What I've seen."

Arcee stepped forward. "I believe him," she said. Her comrades looked at her, surprised, all but Optimus, who listened closely. "He's a neutral; a selfish one, too, but he knows how to fight."

"So what does that make you, if not a soldier?"

"A bounty hunter," Mirage answered, rasped nails across his chest. They clicked in a short rhythm. "Or something close to it. Honestly, I..." He scowled. "Why am I bothering with any of you? I'm not going to harm your darling planet or touch a single hair on your fleshy friends," he snorted. "Once I have Knock Out, I'll leave. Quietly."

"With an alt mode like yours, are you sure?"

"Perhaps we may come to a compromise, Mirage," Optimus suggested. The blue mech sighed. "We have had many encounters with Knock Out. Surely we shall have many more. If you were to aide us, there is no doubt you will find him. Without our help, he may be impossible to track."

Mirage considered his offer a moment. "Still too complicated," he grumbled, "involving so many people. Not my style, working with others."

"Well, make it your style, big shot," the medic growled, arms akimbo. "Because without us, you won't get far. Not only with hunting down Knock Out, but blending in with the natives." He pointed. "You can say all you want about the humans, but they're tough and resilient. You slip up just once and you'll have your aft handed to you. If not by their governments, then MECH."

Mirage cocked an optic ridge. "MECH?"

"They took down _Breakdown_; if you know Knock Out, then you definitely know about his partner. He's missing an optic thanks to MECH. Would have probably been dissembled if not for _our _merciful aide," Bulkhead explained.

Arcee added: "Nearly lost my spark to them as well. I've seen their power and the extents they will go to to get what they want. Airachnid was even in cahoots with them."

"Airachnid? That mad butcher?" Mirage hissed. "She's on this planet, too?"

"Afraid so."

"And if MECH catches you, you're in for a world of hurt, pal," Bulkhead said. "Not only that, but they could engineer weapons out of your CNA and parts alone. So your one-man, undercover operation here could lead to a global crisis."

"And that we cannot allow," Optimus said, voice stern.

Mirage frowned. "So, what? What does this mean for me?" He held out his arms. "You keep me prisoner here because you think I'll be too clumsy and will disrupt your little hide and seek game?" He snarled. "That doesn't sound like Prime behavior. Forcing mechs into your ranks."

"I do not wish to imprison nor force you into anything," Optimus reassured, "but the safety of over a billion lives rests on how we all conduct ourselves." He stepped forward, looked down at the smaller, blue mech. "I will not allow more harm to fall on these people. They have suffered enough because of our war."

"So your ultimate goal is to get me to agree to your compromise?" Mirage asked, tilted his head. "I agree to help you out and when we confront Knock Out, you'll agree to hand him over to me and let me leave the planet?"

Optimus nodded. "It is my hope you will accept."

The blue mech studied Prime's optics. He stared back, unblinking, unmoving, that expression tough as steel, leaving no room for argument. He exuded power, maturity and yet a soft fragility; love and respect for his men, for the aliens around him. Mirage might have felt a little overwhelmed by the majestic way the Autobot leader held himself, how strong he stood despite the many battle scars and tragedies he carried.

Suddenly, 'Bee released a collection of loud beeps. Attention was drawn to the yellow Autobot; he pointed at the screen. A squall of purple blips were moving across the map.

"Looks like the winged monkeys are out again," Bulkhead snorted.

"Most likely drones," Ratchet added. He squinted at the blips. "Ten in total, it appears. They seem to be making their way to - "

"The factory?" Arcee interjected, optic ridges furrowed. "We just came back from there."

"Think they might have picked up on your energy signals?"

"Probably," the femme replied. "But why come now? Our energy signatures should have cleared the area five kliks after we departed."

"It's been nearly fifteen now," Bulkhead added.

"Unless they picked up your signatures earlier on, and only now are acting."

"Seems fishy."

"Or maybe there was something in one of the signatures that made it worth their while."

Ratchet and 'Bee stepped aside as the lean, blue mech moved between them. He glared up at the fleet gliding across the screen. "They must have picked up my energy signal as well."

"What about it?"

Mirage glanced at Ratchet. "My energy signature is... rare, for lack of a better word," he explained. "It always has been."

"Because of his cloaking power," Arcee stated. Mirage glared at her, but she just continued: "He has natural cloaking abilities. No device. Because of this, his signature would be a little off from the norm."

Ratchet frowned. "We shouldn't be concerned about them tracing his signature to the base. The ground bridge makes it impossible."

"My signature would register like any other," Mirage said, trailing off. He hesitated a moment. "It only mutates for a few split nanoseconds, whenever I activate or deactivate my cloaking device."

"They won't find anything," Arcee assured. "We left nothing behind. They're just wasting their time."

Mirage sneered. "I don't know about them, but this is perfect for me," he chortled. He looked back to the medic. "Activate your ground bridge at least twelve klicks from the site. I will take care of them."

"Drones they may be, and no matter how extravagant your cloaking powers, you would hardly stand a chance against ten of them."

"I've taken on and defeated a gestalt before, old timer," Mirage stated and Ratchet scowled, "I think I can handle a couple Decepticon drones."

Optimus hummed low in his vocalizer. "We can justly assume you are their target. If you were to fall in battle, they would get what they came for."

"I'm not about to let some 'Cons take me down," Mirage hissed. "Activate the bridge."

"This isn't the Towers, Mirage," Arcee said, "you can't just do whatever and go wherever you please."

Mirage snapped back at her: "You stay out of this!"

"They've arrived at the coordinates."

'Bee turned and spoke to Optimus. The Autobot leader shook his head. "We will not engage in an unnecessary battle. It is not worth the risk." He stepped aside. "Once the Eradicons realize their mission is a failure, they will report back to their leaders. Should we get involved, we may only cause trouble."

Mirage flared. "I can make this real hard, or real simple for you Autobots," he spat. "You can bridge me to the coordinates and let me do my work and I'll make sure none of them leave the place alive. But if you refuse," with a roar, he transformed, the Caparo's engines snarling, "I can take the long route and possibly expose the location of your base."

Ratchet gaped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Optimus's brows knitted. "Would you willingly risk others to carry out your mission?"

Mirage didn't answer. His engine gave another growl. The Autobot leader lifted his head, inhaled. "Ratchet," he said, looked to his medic. "Activate the ground bridge. Twelve klicks from the old factory."

"But Optimus!"

"It is a catch-22, my friend," Optimus sighed, "Mirage will not stand down. In the interest of keeping our existence as well as the safety of the people involved intact, we must let him go."

"You're on a suicide mission, you know," Arcee grumbled at the blue Caparo.

"I am not trying to be the bad guy," Mirage said, tiredly, "but I have to do something if I am to get to Knock Out. One of them will tell me what I need to know."

"They're drones, yes, but they're very loyal and stubborn. Torture all you want, there's a possibility they'll only spit in your faceplates."

"A risk worth taking then."

There was a moment of silence and repose before Ratchet, with an irritated sigh, opened the bridge. Mirage whipped around, riding at maximum speed into the portal. Arcee looked back at her leader, who gave a silent nod.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>A second later, the bridge warped open, Mirage driving out into the open. He transformed quickly, checking his weapons. Only -<p>

"Some bounty hunter you are."

Mirage twirled around. Arcee and Optimus emerged from the portal, just as it closed. The femme threw him his guns.

"You are driven by emotion, which makes this mission all the more dangerous," Optimus said.

Mirage gathered his weapons. "Stay out of this," he grumbled and placed them back in their proper compartments.

"I'm afraid not."

The blue mech had meant to dodge the attack, but Arcee was fast. Just as she was agile and graceful. He felt a small volt of electricity pierce his back, like a quick pinch. He groped along his chassis once the pain settled. "What did you do?"

Arcee smiled. "Oh, nothing."

Mirage grit his denta. "I'll deal with you later," he spat before he disappeared in the wink of an eye. He moved fast and quick, too quick for the Autobots to follow.

Arcee flipped open the tracker, a small yellow dot racing toward the factory on its screen. "Ratchet will be happy to hear it works," she smirked.

"We've no time to waste," Optimus said and transformed.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage remained invisible as he scouted the area. He watched the Eradicons closely, searching for the weakest and strongest of the chain. They stuck mostly in a group formation, leaving it almost impossible to separate the herd. The drones' machines were scanning the area, searching for any sign of the elusive, alien energy.<p>

The blue mech walked quietly around a pile of scrap metal. Picking up a large rock, he pitched it over their heads. The moment it hit the building's wall with a small thunk, four of the Eradicons activated their guns and aimed. Mirage chucked more rocks in two different directions, until their attention was scattered. Sprinting forward, he leaped over the barrels and toward the group.

One Eradicon saw the dust puff off the ground from his landing. He turned his gun, went to fire, before Mirage's fist connected with his face. The drone flew back, two of his comrades rushing to his aide. The mech worked his way into the group, bashing and knocking them aside. Despite the Autobots' warning, they were proving to be quite easy to take out.

That was, until, something struck him in the thigh. Mirage growled, stumbled back. Normally the hit would be superficial, but instead, he found he was suddenly visible to the Eradicons. Attempting to reactivate his cloaking device was futile; he glared at the drone who shot him, in his hand a strange gun. "Whatever," the blue mech spat, weapons equipped, "no plating off my chassis."

Mirage fired on the Eradicons, dodging their blasts. He rolled across the ground, uppercut one drone and elbowing another in the face. Two were down, but the remaining eight were going on strong. Mirage shot a third, missed; turned just in time to duck from a blast to the head. He jumped to a stand, fired again; hit one in the shoulder, the Eradicon wheeling back and dropping his weapon.

It would have seemed, though slightly overpowered, Mirage had the upper-hand. That was until they decided to use common sense. The drones lined up together, released a torrent of laser blasts at the Autobot. He couldn't dodge them all, forced to run; their shots followed, leaving him dancing and jumping and rolling. He was lucky he had only earned a few scratches and nothing fatal.

As if they had been taunting the mech until now, four of the Eradicons took flight, hovered above their comrades. The fire came from above and below now. Mirage attempted to cloak himself, but still found it impossible. It had to have been that strange gun - something scrambled his device. He charged back, fire following him from the skies. Tumbling over a rock, he shot a blast; got one in the visor, knocking the drone to the earth. Collected shots blew up the boulder, spitting dust and pebbles in his face. He threw himself back quickly, but not without getting a hit in the foot.

"How you holdin' up, big guy?"

Mirage blinked and looked back. Suddenly, Optimus was kneeling in front of him, using his massive arm and leg as a shield. Arcee ran forward, grabbed Mirage's shoulders from behind. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, flabbergasted. "This is my - "

"You may not be an Autobot, but we do not leave the helpless to fight alone," Optimus said firmly, battlemask in place. He looked to the femme. "Arcee, get him to shelter."

Arcee nodded. "Come on," she snapped, took his arm. Mirage stared at the Autobot leader, taking the blows just to protect him. The femme jerked him to his feet, yanked him to hide behind the building. Optimus stood and turned, the Eradicons momentarily ceasing fire. The Autobot's hands whirred as his guns clicked into place, and ammunition roared and ripped through the sky.

Arcee pushed Mirage aside, knelt and looked around the corner. Optimus had taken out the airforce, but was still dealing with the remaining ground soldiers. "Funny. They usually retreat by now," she sneered. She cocked her gun and fired, hitting an Eradicon in the rear. "See you only got two yourself."

"I told you not to interfere!" Mirage spat.

He went to stand before the Autobot smacked a hand against his chest, forced him still. "If you haven't noticed, you're wounded." They both looked at the tear in his foot, leaking purple energon. "And as I'm sure you know, you hinder more than help when you're injured on the battlefield."

Mirage raked hands down his helm. "I need one of those Eradicons alive!" he insisted. "They must tell me where I can find Knock Out!"

"Good luck," Arcee laughed. She fired another shot; it knocked a drone attempting to sneak up on Prime aside. "Even if they did spill the beans, you wouldn't make it fifty klicks alone to their base. We've been trying to locate it for years now, and we've still come up with nothing."

"Nothing?" Mirage gaped. "How is that possible!"

Arcee narrowed an optic. "You... haven't been bounty hunting for long, have you?" she demanded. The mech's lips formed into a firm, flat line. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you've had your fair share of battle. You've got the skills. But you need work. And more experience." She fired again, missed this time. Optimus was down to two now. "I take it the few encounters you've had with Decepticons have been far and few in between."

"You think I'm a _liar_?"

"No. I just think you give yourself too much credit." She winked. "Must be a Towers trait."

The gunfire ended, and everything went still and quiet. Mirage gasped and jumped to his feet, racing out behind the building before Arcee could stop him. He staggered into the middle of the battlefield, stareing wide-eyed at all the Eradicon remains. "You," he breathed, glared up at Optimus. He was injured, but nothing fatal, energon streaking down from cuts in his arms, leg and hip. "You were suppose to take one prisoner! You killed them all!"

"I had no choice," Optimus replied. Arcee approached him, gently touched and examined the hip wound.

"We could have gotten information out of them! Where to locate the Decepticon fortress!" Mirage yelled. "You - You idiot!"

Suddenly, the warm barrel of a plasma gun was against his face. Arcee glared hellfire at the surprised mech. "You can disagree all you want with Optimus's decisions," she growled, "but he's a Prime. And you _will_ show him some _respect_."

Mirage looked between the two Autobots. Arcee's threatening gaze, Optimus's own gentle but firm. The blue mech clenched his denta and stepped back. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll go back with you. But if only for one reason..." He moved over to the pile of Eradicons, shoved one off another and wrenched the gun from the corpse's hand. The same that had stunned and disabled his cloaking device. "To figure out what the Pit this is."

* * *

><p>TB/C

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

For visual aide, this is what Mirage looks like, as designed/drawn by **puffintalk**: http : / / guffawing . tumblr . com / post / 9263495109 / puffintalk-tf-p-mirage-now-with-effort **Remove spaces to access link**. If not, Google or your search engine will most likely pop up with a related link to click if you paste it in the url bar.

His alt mode was also chosen by Lundi. Google image search Caparo-T1.

Part of me wants to think Starscream would show interest in the neutral, but he's bitchy and was busy, so he-no-curr.

Kliks and klicks differ in this fic - a klik is a Cybertronian equivalent of a minute, while klick follows the military definition for kilometer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"It's unique, that's for sure."<p>

Mirage winced at the small jolt of pain in his foot. He glared down at the medic tending his wound. Ratchet smiled. He looked to the blue femme standing beside him. "Well, did you figure out how to reverse the effects?" he demanded.

Arcee glanced at the datapad. "Well, running a diagnostic scan, there wasn't much to uncover. It's a one of a kind weapon." She smirked at the slight gleam of panic in Mirage's yellow optics. "But luckily, of all the information we _could_ quell, it appears it's only a temporary effect. In fact, give or take another ten kliks, your cloaking device should reactivate on its own."

Mirage sighed. Pretended it wasn't one of immense relief. Ratchet gave the wound another quick weld before standing up. "You're good to go," he said.

"Literally or figuratively?" Mirage snorted.

"I see you have not yet come to a decision."

Mirage looked up as Optimus strode into the room. "Do I _have _a choice?" he demanded.

Optimus frowned. "We do not want to treat you in the same manner as a prisoner. But you've shown yourself to be highly reckless," he explained, tone apologetic. "The safety of billions of lives are at risk. Therefore, I'm afraid we have no choice but to keep you here by force should you choose to leave."

"Take it from me," Arcee said, jerked a thumb to her chest, "I spent cycles working solo. For a while, it was convenient and easy. But after I finally realized the benefits of teamwork, I wouldn't want it any other way." She frowned, optic ridges knitting. "The truth is, Mirage, you're a dead mech on your own out here. How many times are we going to have to tell you that before it sinks in?"

Mirage said nothing as he slipped off the medical berth. Walked a few steps to test the repairs. Everything was in working order; attempting to activate his cloaking device, however, was still futile. He glanced from the medic, to Arcee, to Optimus. They were not trying to threaten him; they were warning him.

"You forget," Mirage mumbled, "I'm a bounty hunter. I practically live doing nothing but hunting down the deadly and dangerous."

Ratchet raked a hand down his face as Optimus sighed. "This is a gamble you cannot afford to take," the Autobot leader insisted.

"Oh? Fine then." The blue mech held out his arms. "Take me to your brig. Lock me up like you would a Decepticon. Because I'm not gonna stand idle while you tippy-toe around this war."

"Of all the ungrateful people I have met in my life," Ratchet growled, "you are the worst." He stormed forward, got into the mech's face. "Can't you see we're trying to _help_ you?"

Optimus raised a hand. The medic grumbled before easing back. "It is Mirage's decision," he stated. He looked back to the bounty hunter. "Unfortunately, we have no choice in the matter." He straightened. "We will confine you in one of our chambers. You will be treated as a guest, not a prisoner of war."

Mirage sneered. "No matter how you play it, Prime, I'm still a captive here."

"Dude needs some serious attitude adjustment!"

Mirage blinked, looked down in the direction of the small, haughty voice. To his surprise, there was a human girl there, followed by two frightened looking companions, also human. One was rather small, both males. "Sorry," Jack apologized, taking Miko by the arm, "we tried to stop her - "

"So, Prime," Mirage smirked, glanced from humans to the Autobot, "you were saying not exposing yourself to the natives here was imperative. Your number one rule." He chuckled. "Fine job you're doing. And you're saying I'm the one who'll ruin your cover?"

"What is your problem?" Miko spat. Mirage was, admittedly, surprised by her lack of fear and the boldness in her tone. She wrenched her arm loose from Jack, marched up to the giant blue foot. "Y'know, the Autobots are right. They're only trying to help. But look at you, all Mystery Man who can't work with others." She rolled her eyes. "Pfft, sounds like a loser to me."

"Miko!"

Mirage laughed. "Are all the lifeforms here as chatty and feisty as this one?" He pointed to the girl.

Miko pointed back. "Nah, but if I was your size, I bet I could kick your metal butt."

Optimus swung a hand forward, gently urged Miko away from the neutral. "The circumstances surrounding their presence here is accidental and was careless on our parts," he explained. Miko stuck her tongue out at Mirage from behind his hand. "But we have come to cherish their company and welcome them as fellow comrades."

The blue mech studied the humans. Raf was staring at him with inquisitive eyes behind large glasses. Jack felt uncomfortable. Miko was still giving him the stink eye. Mirage gave a snobby sniff and stepped back. "Are you going to show me to my cell?" He snickered. "Oh, I'm sorry. My _quarters_?"

Ratchet went to say or possibly yell something before Arcee rose her hand. "Allow me," she said and headed forward, expecting Mirage to follow. The blue mech paused, looked between his company; sullen, annoyed but disappointed. He said nothing as he moved after the femme.

Miko watched him go before snarling and grinding her teeth. "Ugh! What a jerk!"

"I dunno."

Miko blinked and looked back to Jack. "What? You don't think he's a nasty piece of work?"

Jack's eyes were still trained on the empty doorway, where the two Cybertronians had exited. "Something about him," he murmured, frowned, "... he's sad."

"Sad?"

"I don't know, but don't you at least notice it? Just a little?" Jack asked. "He seems really depressed. He's just hiding it behind that smug attitude." He sighed and shook his head. "Guess I'm the only one."

"No," Optimus reassured, "you are not." He looked up. "Mirage is indeed suffering. It is to his belief that emotions must be bottled and kept to himself."

Raf frowned. "That's not good. Nothing good ever comes out of doing that."

Optimus bowed his head. "I know," he murmured, optics shutting, "and I can only hope he realizes that before it is too late."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"Dapper."<p>

Mirage smirked at the inside of the empty chamber room. Arcee followed. "We'll get you something to recharge on soon," she reassured.

"That's fine," the mech replied. He felt the walls.

Arcee smiled wryly. "Go ahead and try. I guarantee you'll get nowhere." Mirage snorted. The femme turned, closing the door behind them. Mirage glanced back at her, surprised. "I think you and I should have a little talk."

"What? You think you can convince me where a _Prime_ has failed?"

Arcee folded her arms. "It wouldn't take much. I know there's a part of you that wants to join our team," she explained.

The mech scowled. "You'd only be in my way."

"I remember saying that to my last partner, when we first met. His name was Cliffjumper." At that, Mirage froze, his back to Arcee. The femme smiled lightly. "I take it you've heard of him."

Mirage didn't respond. He moved to the other corner of the room, keeping his optics anywhere but on her. Arcee didn't mind, leaned against the door. "He told me about you, Mirage," she said. He flinched. "No use beating around the bush anymore. That's a human saying, you know."

Mirage kept his glossa bit. Stroked the wall, searching for a weak spot.

"You might have heard that he..." Arcee's gaze flicked aside. "... Deactivated."

"I heard something," Mirage finally spoke. He turned, looked upon the femme. Something in Arcee's spark ached. Though he was concealing it rather well, as he would his invisibility powers, she could see, practically _feel_ the hurt and loss in his optics. To anyone else, he would appear stoic, detached. But Arcee knew; she knew because they had both been Cliffjumper's partner.

"The details are shady, regarding Cliffjumper's demise," Mirage added.

"I think it would be best to keep it that way," Arcee murmured. She walked towards him, careful, respectful of his space. "He told me that you two were partners for a short while. Just after the Towers were..." She hesitated.

"Destroyed?" Mirage finished. He tried to hide his bitterness. "Yes. He had been part of a small group assigned to find survivors in the wreckage." He rasped claws along his chest. "He found me. Half-buried beneath debris that once formed a great luxury tower."

Arcee nodded. "He said... You were very grateful."

Mirage cocked an optic ridge, looked skeptical. "Is that all he said?" He watched as the femme tried to formulate a response. "I'm sure he might have left some details out, but... Cliffjumper was a loud mouth. You know more than you're letting on."

Arcee smiled crookedly. "You caught me," she sighed. "Honest to Primus, all he told me after was you two teamed up together for a while before parting ways. He didn't tell me why, just said it was somewhat amicable."

"Amicable?" Mirage snorted. "He accused me of treachery and then abandoned me." His optics hardened, the yellow darkening. "He was so hardheaded and stubborn. Wouldn't listen to my explanations." Mirage glared back at the femme, but his rage was not directed at her. "I had to infiltrate their base. I had to play along as a Decepticon. I couldn't very well tell him that. He would refuse to let me go through with it. At least, alone." He shook his head and scowled. "No. I couldn't risk endangering his life. With my abilities, it was easier to get past their defenses."

Mirage shrugged with a small sneer. "Besides, isn't it common lore that all Tower citizens are corrupted, selfish and greedy scraplets? With my reputation as backup, it wasn't very hard convincing the Decepticons I was one of them. I got in, got the weapons, got out. It would have been..." He paused, watched his long talons curl into a fist. "So easy. So clean. If only Cliffjumper hadn't followed me and in his rage and misguided assumptions, attacked." Mirage frowned; the bitterness became something more painful. "Killed every one of them. Except me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I still don't know to this orn," Mirage mumbled. "I tried to explain myself, but he threatened to turn me to scrap if he ever saw me again. Marched off, then. I don't know how long I sat there for, just awed. Shocked." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everything went so wrong. A flawless plan, completely ruined. I had intended only to retrieve the weapons, bring them back to the Iacon base. But he wouldn't _listen_, the temperamental glitch."

Arcee felt a small wave of empathy run through her. Knew the mech was more hurt and angry than he was letting on. But it wasn't the main reason he was so depressed, so bitter. "Cliffjumper bragged about his conquests a lot," she murmured, moved a step forward. "Even the ones that weren't so bright."

"He was never one to keep quiet. Always spoke his mind," Mirage added. "Rarely embarrassed by anything, so he was comfortable discussing losses. As long as he made it out on top in some way or another."

"You may not believe me when I say this," Arcee hummed, "but I think the reason he never finished the story of parting with you wasn't out of spite or personal offense. Wasn't because he didn't want to talk about your 'betrayal'." She rested her hands together. "Maybe because... He felt guilty. Maybe he realized he had been too hotheaded, wasn't thinking right. That he should have stopped and listened to you."

Mirage glared back at her. "In the end, it's all the same. Whether he died hating me, or full of guilt. It doesn't bring much closure, does it?"

Arcee shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she replied. "It's rare to find closure in war." She bit the corner of her lip. "... Is there any specific reason you became a bounty hunter?"

"I had the skills," Mirage answered, simply.

"Is the bounty on Knock Out's head _that_ high that you'd risk your life to catch him?" the Autobot demanded. Mirage gave another twitch; she had hit a nerve. He remained composed, however. "... Or is there another reason you're so intent on finding and taking him out by yourself?"

Mirage idly scratched at a frilled headpiece. "He's rather notorious for his crimes against nature," he said finally. His voice came out calm, neutral. He looked as if he were talking about an animal, completely impersonal. He turned and faced Arcee. "Many people, Cybertronian and other, want his hide. So, yes, the bounty is extremely high. And when you've got competition like that psycho Lockdown, you push yourself to the very edge to win your prize before the other robo-vultures come flying in."

Arcee didn't believe him. Not entirely. She nodded blankly. "I see," she replied. "Well, you've got better luck getting your servos on him with our help." He rolled his eyes with an annoyed, exhausted sigh. "Look. Don't brush us off so easily." The femme marched forward, stood right in front of him. "We're stronger than we look, this rag-tag team. We've been through so much scrap, but we've made it out alive." She swallowed. "Cliffjumper died a hero. But he also died _alone_." She fixed him with a firm glare, keeping him trapped. "Is that what you want? What good are credits if you're only going to torture yourself? How will money matter when you're dying, all alone, not a spark in sight or sound to help you?"

Mirage bent forward. Smile oily on his face. "I'm from the Towers, Autobot. Isn't money my _only _concern in life?"

"You were an Autobot once," Arcee snapped, jabbed a finger against his chest. "Cliffjumper told me you never wore the insignia, that you didn't like being addressed as one. But he also said you had the potential, power, attitude, and spirit of an Autobot. And even if right now all I'm looking at is a pouting hatchling, I believe him." She eased up slightly. "You have what it takes to bring back the glory of Cybertron. The world you once loved; you can have it all. But you have to _fight_ for it."

Mirage considered her words. The smile faded into a tight scowl. "Go back? There is no going back," he growled. He moved away from her. "If the Towers were rebuilt, it would mean nothing. It would all be hollow; the meaning, the pride would be gone." He clenched a fist. "No. The Towers and all it stood for, what it really stood for beyond the pitiful notion we were all high class, snotty folk, died that day." Mirage shook his bowed head. "There's no going back. Just like Cliffjumper will never return."

Arcee stared. "So, you're just giving up then?"

"I'm not giving up. I'm accepting reality," the mech insisted.

"No. You're taking the coward's path," Arcee snapped. "Granted, what you lost can never be replaced." She rested a hand over her spark. "I will never have Cliffjumper back. The Towers will never be the same. But that doesn't mean we can't start anew, we can't begin again. A fresh start. A _better_ start. We'd have experience and knowledge; we learned from our mistakes, knew what was right, what was wrong. A future we could ensure long lasting peace if we _keep fighting for it_."

Mirage had registered her words, but he made no acknowledgment. Kept his back to her as he stared into the shadows of the room. Arcee placed a hand to his back; warm, friendly. He was a little surprised. "I don't know the extent of your suffering. I know it's beyond the Towers and Cliffjumper. It's too deep for me to piece together." She frowned. "But you're not accepting reality by burying it. You're only making life more miserable than need be."

Mirage whipped his head around. "Not if I catch and - " He went silent immediately, quickly turned away again.

Arcee widened her pink-tinted optics. "... It _does_ have something to do with Knock Out. More than professional." She moved around, caught the corner of one narrow yellow optic. "So you want revenge. Do you think revenge will fix everything? Do you think once you've got him in your hands, all the pain will just... go away?"

Arcee felt offended, disgusted. She stepped back, anger on her face. "Because it doesn't. I learned that the hard way," she said, firmly. "No matter what, the pain never goes away. But revenge makes it even worse." She lowered her gaze. "Grudges don't just destroy you over time. They take down everyone around you as well. And I can't tell you how many times my foolish thirst for vengeance nearly lost me good friends."

The Autobot headed for the door. She stood there a moment. "So you can wallow in pity in here, make your great escape, get shot down to scrap in your attempt to fulfill your petty revenge," Arcee said, glanced back over her shoulder, "or you can join us, fight to ensure the same pain that came over you and I never happens again, and remember the happiness, the spirit of having a friend and trusted ally by your side in times of crisis."

The doors slid open. Arcee stepped out, turned. He still would not look at her. "Aren't you tired of being alone?" she asked.

Mirage twitched.

The doors then closed, and it was silent.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. No Decepticons, no fighting, no injuries. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went a few rounds on Mario Kart with the kids before they drove them home. Arcee had kept to herself for the rest of the evening; Prime suspected something had happened between her and the the neutral, but Agent Fowler was quick to distract him, demanding information on the new Cybertronian. Ratchet went about working on his studies, rolled his eyes whenever Fowler whined or bitched about something related to their species and the war.<p>

Twice Bumblebee took energon to Mirage, placed it on the floor in the middle of the room. Though he had been given a berth, the blue mech sat in the shadows on the ground, watched the Autobot with a sullen gaze in his hooded optics. He did not attempt to speak, so 'Bee left as quiet as he came. The second time, however, just as 'Bee went to leave and pack in for the night -

"Bumblebee, right?"

The yellow 'bot turned, made a few clicking noises. Mirage smiled. "I've heard about you," he chuckled, "Prime's prized scout. You had a few run ins with Megatron and miraculously survived."

Bumblebee hummed.

"You're very young for a soldier, you know," Mirage murmured. He sat forward, half his face cast in the light. "Don't you regret joining the Autobots? Wasting your youth? Putting your life, so young, on the line everyday?"

The yellow Autobot beeped a few times, and shook his head. Said something else in coding. Mirage looked mildly surprised before sitting back. "You've got some brass bearings, kid," he crooned. Bumblebee made a chuckling noise in response. He continued, before the blue mech shook his head and said, "No. It's fine. You can go now."

'Bee hesitated a moment, could sense the loneliness the mech was skilfully hiding. He made a series of friendly chirps, offers for company should he want to talk before retreating. Mirage watched the doors close and lock automatically before dropping his head back against the wall. He sighed, hands resting in his lap.

Everything had been just fine. He had no qualms with his lifestyle, no desire to appease or befriend others. And no moments of weakness where he was reminded of the past. Of Cliffjumper, the Towers... Now it all came sweeping back; he had been fine until he landed on this Godforsaken planet. Mirage pushed his forehead into his hand, massaged.

All the walls of steel he had constructed came falling down like fragile crystal.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like you lost your gun."<p>

Knock Out looked up from his work, tearing apart the deactivated Eradicon. Breakdown rumbled into the medbay, staring at the mess of torn and twisted drones recovered from the battlefield. It took a moment for Knock Out to recall what his partner spoke of before he smirked. "It's no big deal," he assured. He peeled back the protective net of wiring on the Eradicon's CPU.

Breakdown winced and looked away. "Why'd you give the drone the gun anyway?"

"He might have needed it. And, welp, he did."

"What was it for?" Breakdown asked. He braced himself against the table, watched as Knock Out connected wiring from the drone's CPU to a small console. The screen lit up with white noise at the connection. "I never saw it before."

"You've always been _so _curious about my weapons," Knock Out purred, "one day, it's going to blow up in your face."

Breakdown grimaced. "Well, if you don't wanna tell me..."

"Oh, it's not that, dear Breakdown," the red medic assured. He adjusted, tuned through the mech's memories as they flashed along the screen above. "It was an experiment of mine some cycles back. Still needed some tinkering before I submitted it for consideration to Lord Megatron." He kept his optics, full of intrigue and excitement, on the scrolling images. "But the time called for its use. So, despite its flaws, I decided now was a better time than ever to test it."

"Test it on what?"

"Ha!"

Breakdown jumped when Knock Out suddenly pulled his energon stained claws out of the drone's brain. A looping memory played on the screen, showing a blur of white and blue. The blast hit, the figure scrambled and then the scene replayed. "So the Eradicon hit somethin'," Breakdown noted. "An Autobot?"

"Perhaps," Knock Out hummed. He zoomed in on the flash of blue and white. "I would very much like to surmise a conclusion as to the origin of the target. But yet... Yet..." He scowled and shoved the screen away. The cords released, unsnapping and the mech's body gave a groaning whirr of dying power. "Much too vague!"

Breakdown cocked an optic ridge. "Y'know, I've never seen you so... obsessed over an Autobot before," he noted. "What's so special about this one? You know him personally or something?"

Knock Out tapped the screen. It froze on the blur of blue and white. A grin crossed his wicked faceplates. "Oh, so much more than you could ever imagine," he purred, optics brightening maliciously.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The medic's gonna be here shortly. Just gotta finish patchin' someone up."<em>

_Mirage winced as the red Autobot pushed together bent metal to close the small wound. Cliffjumper looked up, frowned sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I only know basic first aide," he murmured, standing and rubbing the back of his head. "But that should stop the drip until she gets here."_

_The blue mech said nothing. Examined the crude patch up job on his arm. "It's fine," he murmured._

_Cliffjumper studied the smaller mech. Noticed the depressing glow in his pale yellow optics. "You know, you fought really hard out there," he stated. Mirage blinked. "I mean, most Cybertronians in your position would have died. Just given up. But you held on." He smiled. "Like a true soldier."_

_Mirage snorted. "I am no soldier."_

_"I bet you could be," the red Autobot replied. He chuckled. "I got a knack for sensing the strong ones. You've got the material to be a fine Autobot, y'know?"_

_"You don't know me. You don't know if I have any skills to fight."_

_"You've got the will to survive. That's somethin'."_

_Mirage frowned. His optics flared quickly. "It would have been easy, just giving up. But after what _he_ did..." His soot-coated servos clenched into a fist. "I'll make him pay..."_

_Cliffjumper placed a hand over the blue mech's. Mirage startled, ripped from his angry daze. "Hey," Cliffjumper murmured, "relax. You're only going to make your wounds worse." He grinned again. "I guess right now you should just rest. Then if you wanna talk, we can talk."_

_Mirage stared at him a moment. "... Your designation," he murmured, "you told me it earlier. As you were pulling me out of the wreckage." He looked slightly ashamed. "I barely heard you. Something-jumper?"_

_The red Autobot laughed. "Close," he said. He thrust a thumb to his chest. "Cliffjumper. But you can call me Cliff."_

_Mirage considered the name. "Cliffjumper," he echoed quietly._

_"And you're a traitor."_

_The blue 'bot widened his optics, looked up. Cliffjumper was looming over him, rage rolling in waves off his stiff chassis. His optics were burning. "W-What?" Mirage stammered, sitting back._

_"Traitor!" Cliffjumper snarled, grabbing his shoulder tire. "I should have expected such from a Tower mech!"_

_"I don't understand!" Mirage exclaimed. "What - "_

_"I was wrong to ever think you'd be a good Autobot," Cliffjumper snapped. Suddenly, he was miles away, darkness flooding the room._

_Mirage was standing now, wide eyes flitting back and forth in shock. His terrified gaze locked on the mech so far away. "Cliff, what's going on?" He swallowed. "I'm not a traitor!" He reached out a hand for his friend. "You must believe me! I only wanted - "_

_"You're nothin' but a coward," Cliffjumper growled lowly. He ducked his head, turned his back on Mirage in shame. Started walking away until he disappeared into the darkness._

_Mirage cried out for him before the ground beneath him crumbled, and he fell into the gaping mouth of a screaming abyss -_

Mirage's bright optics snapped open with a startled gasp. The vision of darkness faded to the bland roof of steel above his head. For a moment, the blue mech laid there, intakes hitching, coolant rushing through his system. After he settled well enough, he sat up, nursing his head in his hand. Mirage drew it back; his servos were trembling.

He shut his optics. There was a distant throbbing in his temples, CPU relaxing. It was not unusual, these "dreams". He had them for cycles now; long since forgotten when they first started. They were a mixture of two memories; both powerful enough to overload his slumbering processors. In their panic to catch up, they sent his imagination reeling until the memories melted together into a nightmare. The thrum of his internal fans softened and Mirage looked up.

For a moment, he swore he saw Cliffjumper again. Standing at those locked doors, staring at him with disappointment. Pity. It made his spark ache. But the image was fleeting, fast as it came, despite the lasting impression. Mirage sunk forward, dropping his face into his hands. He stared at the cold floor below, and the nightmare haunted his waking mind.

_"You're nothin' but a coward."_

The words stung. Like an old wound peeled open, salt poured inside. Mirage glanced at his arm; there was a wound there once. Cliffjumper had sealed it shut before the medic fixed it properly, welded it closed. It was long since gone, but he could still feel a small tinge of pain from it every now and then.

Arcee's voice suddenly drifted into his mind, like a ghost from the past.

_"Or you can join us, fight to ensure the same pain that came over you and I never happens again, and remember the happiness, the spirit of having a friend and trusted ally by your side in times of crisis."_

Mirage's spark pulsed weakly. He frowned as her voice returned; something pitying and sad.

_"Aren't you tired of being alone?"_

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Bulkhead dropped a cube off to Mirage's quarters later that morning. He didn't attempt to speak to the mech, knew he'd probably only get angry by his biting, arrogant pride. Mirage thanked him, much to the Autobot's surprise, but said nothing more. He took the cube and went back to his corner, sipped it with a contemplating expression on his faceplates.<p>

"Uh, you're welcome?" Bulkhead replied, unsure. He shrugged and left.

The day had been going rather smooth. The kids were in school, Arcee and Bumblebee were out on a recon mission, Ratchet running scans on the computer systems. Optimus was away in his room, probably meditating, while Bulkhead resorted to watching television in his boredom.

Ratchet's chronometer beeped. He turned to the larger Autobot across the room. "It's time for you to check on the hatchling," he snorted.

Bulkhead groaned. "Mirage is fine," he insisted. "Not like he's going anywhere." He looked at the medic. "Hey, you know, this morning he actually _thanked _me for the cube."

Ratchet was surprised. "I didn't know Tower 'bots could do that," he snorted. "They're used to having everything handed to them without exceptions."

"Guess in his position, he's learning to use gratitude."

"You should take note."

"Heeeey."

_Ratchet! Arcee to Ratchet! Do you copy? This is an emergency!_

Ratchet quickly opened the transmission channel. "Ratchet here. What's going on, Arcee?" he asked. Bulkhead lifted his head, wide eyed at her panicked tone.

_Got a couple Eradicons on our tail. There's too many. Need backup! _Her request was quickly followed by an explosion.

Ratchet pounded the keyboard. "Locking on your coordinates now!" he exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Bulkhead insisted, slamming a fist in his open hand. "I'll take care of 'em."

_Ask Mirage._

The two Autobots looked confused. "Mirage?" Ratchet spat. "What are you-"

_Just do it!_ A second later, another explosion and screeching of tires. _Trust me! And hurry up! _With that, she cut the transmission.

"Slaggit, Arcee!" Ratchet scowled. He glared back at Bulkhead. "No time for these games. I'm opening a ground bri-"

"Do as Arcee requested, Ratchet."

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked to Optimus as he emerged from his room. "Optimus?" the medic replied. "You can't be serious..."

Optimus stared at Bulkhead firmly. "Go to Mirage," he ordered.

The large Autobot glanced between his superiors. Sighed and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage faced the wall, legs folded together, optics offline. He meditated in perfect silence before the doors behind him swished open. Bulkhead clambered inside. "Listen," he breathed, "I've no time to explain. Arcee and 'Bee are in trouble. 'Cons are overpowering them." He frowned. "For whatever reason, Arcee asked me to ask you to join. I don't know why either." He glanced out the door. "Just reject me quickly so I can go and-"<p>

"I'll come."

Bulkhead's jaw nearly unhinged. Mirage's optics onlined, a soft yellow glow in the shadows. He stood, silent and still for a moment, before turning. A determined frown on his face and fierce gleam in his optics. "I'll help," he repeated, hands fisting and backstrut rigid.

Bulkhead wasn't sure if he was hearing things. He shook his head. "Don't try anything stupid!" he snapped before rushing out into the hall.

Mirage followed suit.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>It took only a minute to enable Mirage's weaponry core and return his weapons. Ratchet, more concerned for his comrades, did not argue or speak a word. Though he did give the blue mech one suspicious look before sending him and Bulkhead on their way.<p>

Before Mirage followed the Autobot into the bridge, he turned, stared up at Optimus. Optimus stared back, nodded once. Mirage returned the nod and left.

A moment later, the bridge warped open in the middle of the Nevada desert. Bulkhead rushed out with a battle cry. The Eradicons stopped momentarily, surrounding the two Autobots, glaring back behind them. Bulkhead mowed his way through them, knocking them aside like rag dolls.

Mirage leaped out of the tunnel. Before he landed, his weapons were out; a gun in one hand, a lean sword in the other. He squatted, burst to his feet and darted forward. Two Eradicons came at him before he disappeared in a flash. Their heels dug into the ground as they abruptly stopped, confused, before the mech reappeared. Mirage slashed his sword across one Decepticon's face, shooting the other in the chest. They fell back, groaning in pain and clutching their wounds.

Mirage turned to fire on an approaching drone. Before he could pull the trigger, a shot from beside him hit the Eradicon first. The 'Con screeched and flew back. Mirage looked aside, saw the smug grin on Arcee's face. The femme blew smoke from her gun's barrel. "Knew you'd show up," she smirked, hand on her hip.

Mirage blasted an Eradicon away. He walked to the femme, narrowed his optics. "Why did you think that?"

Arcee winked. "Cliffjumper's little knack for picking out the strong ones rubbed off on me, I guess."

Mirage couldn't help but smile at that.

The two joined Bumblebee and Bulkhead in battle, keeping to a tight circle. The Eradicons outnumbered them, but they held their ground. "What are they here for?" Mirage demanded, slashing his sword at a drone, who just barely managed to retreat.

"Picked up an energon signature from those mountains!" Arcee replied, guns blazing.

"Must be a lot!" Bulkhead shouted. He pounded an Eradicon straight into the ground. "If they sent so many of these rustbuckets!"

Bumblebee chirped code. Swung around and upper cut a drone's chin. Arcee nodded and said, "It's extremely potent from what our scanners read!"

"They seem to be fanning out now!" Mirage stated. They were at least ten drones less since their arrival.

Bulkhead spotted five of them take flight, heading in the direction of the mountains. "Now they want us to chase 'em," he growled.

"They won't let us get very far," Arcee added. She jumped on a drone's shoulder, twisted his head off. Tossed his head like a ball at another Eradicon's face. "We're gonna have to split up! Two of us can handle the 'Cons here!"

"I can handle 'em just fine!" Bulkhead assured. Bumblebee beeped an agreement.

Arcee glared back at Mirage, head to head with an Eradicon. He ran his sword through the Decepticon's midsection, shoved him back and removed the energon coated blade. "You and me," she insisted. "We're going after them. We can't let them find the energon!"

Bulkhead blanched. The blue mech looked equally surprised. "Wha'! But Mirage is-"

"Mirage's stealth and cloaking device will make it easy!" the femme interjected. She ran over to Mirage, took him by the arm. "I trust him," she said and smiled.

Mirage widened his optics, speechless.

"Can your cloaking device work on two people if we're connected?" Arcee asked, shaking the blue mech's hand.

Mirage shook his head. "Afraid not."

"Okay then," the femme said. She raised her voice, shouted, "Head back to base! We'll take care of this!" But before Mirage could protest, she whispered, "The Eradicons won't see you chasing the others. They'll think you retreated." She paused to fire another shot at a drone coming too close. "Send me a private comm when you're within four klicks of the site! I'll come as soon as possible."

Mirage smirked. "You're making me look like a coward, you know," he murmured back. Head raised, he exclaimed, "Fine! I leave it in your hands!" With that, he transformed, taking off into a cloud of dust. The Eradicons shot after him before Arcee and Bumblebee met their fire. The blue mech drove a few yards before whipping sharply around a pile of boulders. He flashed his headlights to imitate the glow of a ground bridge for a split second. Mirage flipped up, transformed and landed, activating his invisibility coat. As expected, no one paid mind to his position as Mirage made his way to the energon source.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage need only worry about making any noise while chasing after the Eradicons. His cloaking device shielded his energy signature from detection. He was safe, so far; the drones were high on the mountain, seven of them, digging like wild dogs into the rock and stone. Once he reached four klicks from their position, he whipped around, flat against the rocky surface.<p>

Mirage opened a private commlink. _Arcee_, he said, optics flickering, _I've made it. There's seven of 'em._

_Good_, she replied. _Be there in a klik_.

The transmission cut, Mirage slowly slunk out from behind the rocks. Stayed invisible as he studied the Eradicons. One of them was on guard duty, watching for any intruders. The blue mech reached down and picked up a medium sized rock. With a grunt, he tossed it in the opposite direction. It hit the mountainside loudly, and the Eradicon whipped his head aside, quickly running in the direction of the noise.

Mirage climbed up the mountain. He spotted one of the Eradicons bleeding; the weakest of the herd. With a few more steps, Mirage crawled up behind him, wrapped his arms tight around the surprised 'Con's neck. The others stopped what they were doing, guns equipped. Mirage reappeared in a shimmer; the Eradicons fired, only hitting and killing their comrade used as a shield. The blue mech equipped his gun, shot one in the neck as the others scattered.

Mirage jumped to his feet, hauling up the dead weight of the Eradicon. They continued firing at him, only hitting the corpse. Once close, Mirage tossed the body at one of the drones, sending them toppling and rolling down the mountainside. The guard investigating the sound from earlier looked up as a pebble bounced off his head. A second later, the two fallen drones landed right on top of him with a comical _splat_.

Mirage held his ground as he fought off the remaining Eradicons. They each took shelter behind the rocks and curves of the mountain, occasionally reaching out to shoot before retreating to safety again. It was getting them nowhere, but the blue mech had to wait for an opening.

It came a minute later when one of the Eradicon's guns suddenly gave out. The annoyed, confused drone slapped his weapon and Mirage rolled out into the open, shot the distracted Decepticon. He flew back with a yelp; now they were down to three.

"Useless pieces of _trash_!"

Starscream cursed as he threw his fists on the console, watching Mirage and the three remaining drones fight. On another screen, Bumblebee and Bulkhead finishing off the second party of drones. The Seeker glared furiously at the blue and white mech. "I don't know who you are, but I am going to _rip you apart_!"

"Is there trouble, Commander Starscream?"

Airachnid's voice was dripping with condescending venom. Starscream glowered back at her. "Nothing that requires your attention," he spat. He stood straight and pointed to the row of Eradicons standing nearby. "You dolts! Your idiot comrades need your help! I want twenty - no, _thirty_! - of you out there now! Ten others to take down that new fragging Autobot!"

However, before the drones could process his command, Knock Out emerged with a sneer on his face. "Commander," he said smoothly, brushing a hand to his chest. "Instead of sending out the Eradicons to handle the new kid, may I do the honors?" He gave an oily smile. "I'm worth more than a hundred of the drones combined." The Eradicons didn't seem offended; but then again, they had no right or liberty to show it.

Starscream frowned. He considered his offer, tapped a talon to his mouth. "Fine," he growled, "but if you come back without the Autobot's head, it's the brig for you!"

Knock Out beamed, saluting playfully. "Of course, Commander!" With that, Starscream readied a ground bridge.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage stayed focused on the task. The two Eradicons were relentless, standing their ground. The blue mech sat still in his hiding spot, listened for their next move. They had been rather quiet. As if they were trying to lure him out. Idiots; as if they would really leave this much raw energon behind. He sat forward, cocking his gun and taking a deep breath.<p>

"Haaa!"

A gun went off before metal hit earth loudly. Mirage looked out, saw Arcee standing on one of the writhing Eradicons. She fired at the second, who dove behind a rock. With a sigh, Mirage stood; the femme turned her guns at him, smiled, then lowered them. "Doing pretty good for yourself," she said.

The remaining Eradicon stepped out, fired three shots at the two. Mirage pulled Arcee aside, both dodging the blasts. It gave the Eradicon on the ground enough time to shuffle to his feet and sprint to his partner's side. Arcee fired at his heels, barely missing; she cursed when the Eradicons hid again. "These two are a bit tough," she snorted.

"One for each of us," Mirage smirked. "We'll do fine, I think."

The Autobot laughed. "Go Team Blue."

Suddenly, the air above them rippled. The two looked up, wide eyed. Four Eradicons emerged from the bridge, landing in front of them. All four guns trained on Arcee and Mirage. "Scrap," Arcee cursed. The drones flooded the two with fire; they pushed each other away, rolling aside. They managed to make it out alive with only a few dings and dents. Separated with the drones between them, Mirage and Arcee took on two each while the earlier duo of Eradicons quickly went back to work uncovering the energon.

The battle waged on. Neither side was winning. Arcee attempted to contact Ratchet, but was distracted each time. Mirage used his cloak to fight, but the drones seemed to be wising up to his tactics. They nearly hit him twice while he was invisible. They each tried to fire at the Eradicons looking for the energon, but their comrades gave them little room for attack.

Finally, Mirage cut aside one of the drones with his sword, giving him space to run up the mountain and at the drones digging. His gun was pointed, ready to fire; the drones whipped back, visors widening with shock. But before the blue mech could blow them sky high, a red flash caught his attention.

Appearing out of nowhere from behind the Eradicons, Knock Out emerged with a large, dark grin. Mirage widened his optics, came to a halt.

Arcee turned, punched an Eradicon away. "Mirage!" she shouted. "Shoot them!"

Mirage, however, was frozen in place. Knock Out jut out a hip, holding his energon prod. "Well, well, well," he chuckled. "I never thought I'd be seeing your handsome faceplates again." He leered. "And you? Fighting? You could barely raise a finger without someone helping you." The medic stroked his chin. "Color me impressed!"

Mirage narrowed his optics. "You..." he growled, energy field rippling with rage.

"Did you like my little present?" Knock Out giggled. "I built that cloaking device scrambler just for you."

"Mirage!" Arcee screamed. "Don't let him distract - !" She grunted as an elbow connected with her face, knocking her over.

The blue mech had not heard her, not even her cry of pain. His entire senses were focused on the smug Decepticon before him. "Knock Out," he hissed, raising his weapons, "I can take you in peacefully or painfully. Your call."

"Pfft! I'm not going to surrender if you don't ask nicely, you know. What happened to those Tower manners, Mirage?" Knock Out sighed, feigning disapproval.

"I've been searching cycles and galaxies for you. For too long have I been waiting to get my hands on your sorry aft. To bring you to justice," Mirage spat. He advanced closer. "I'm not leaving this planet without you. Even if it means laying my life on the line." His sword swished to the side. "So either stand down or learn firsthand just how well I can fight."

The Decepticon laughed. "Really, shouldn't more dire situations use your attention?" He pointed downhill. "Like your pretty friend about to meet her tragic demise."

Mirage blinked then looked back. Arcee was cornered by the remaining Eradicons, their guns trained on her. He gasped. Knock Out took that moment to flip his prod upside down, stab it against the ground. Shooting a blast of energon and electricity in the rock, it struck the energon below, releasing an explosion of immense power. The medic leaped back, out of harm's way, but the Eradicons were fried instantly.

The blast hit Mirage dead on, a volt striking his chest. He screamed as he was electrocuted for almost a full minute. The power then weakened its hold, knocked him off his feet. Mirage flew helplessly into the air, hit the ground with a sickening _thud_. Arcee gaped in horror as the mech crumpled into a glitching, sparking heap beside her, his optics open but offline.

Knock Out was cackling. "You're such a weakling!" he spat, arms spread. "It's amusing, really! To think someone like you could take out me! You're still just a sparkling, Mirage!" He doubled forward with his spiteful laughter. "Oh, this is so good! I do hope you're still alive down there to hear me!" He smiled deviously at the glowering femme. "Too bad your friend won't be for much longer, however."

Before the Eradicons could finish the Autobot off, they were knocked over. Optimus crashed into them from behind, quickly stepping in front of his comrades as a shield. He turned his gun on Knock Out, who gasped and stumbled back. "Wah-oh!" he gulped.

Optimus fired, sending the squealing Decepticon running. However, he did not chase after him; held his ground and stared at the smoke billowing from the energon explosion. He turned his head and weapons quickly to the Eradicons gathering to their feet. They dropped their weapons, raised their hands then ran off with their tails between their legs.

With danger gone, he turned to the femme, held out a hand. "Are you all right, Arcee?" he asked solemnly.

"Yeah. Thanks," Arcee murmured. She took his hand, painfully moaning as she stood. Then, remembering - Arcee ran over to Mirage, knelt beside him. His vitals were weak, but he was alive. "We need to get him to Ratchet right now! He was directly exposed to too much raw energon!"

Optimus nodded. As Arcee called for a ground bridge, the Autobot leader bent down and scooped the unconscious mech up in his arms. Studying his face singed with soot, the open, dark optics, he worried Mirage was all ready too far gone before he had the chance to heal.

T/B/C

* * *

><p>Unlike my oneshot, Grudge, Breakdown knows nothing about KO's relationship with Mirage.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The base had been deathly quiet since Optimus and the others returned. The atmosphere was thick, and everyone was feeling the tension. Ratchet had quickly ordered Mirage to medbay. He commanded Arcee to give him a hand, while barking at the others to stay away. They knew then and there Mirage's chances of survival were low. The medic slaved over the blue mech, Arcee standing by and doing whatever she was instructed.<p>

Externally, Mirage's chassis had been singed with layers of black. Superficial, just needed a good hosing down. However, internally, his systems were on the fritz. One by one, they were shutting down, and if they remained offline for too long, they would never reboot. His spark monitor was erratic; one minute pulsating too slow, the next, too fast. Still, Mirage did not react - not a single twitch or sign of movement. If not for the monitor showing otherwise, one would easily assume he was a corpse.

Twenty minutes later, and Ratchet turned to Optimus lingering nearby. The others, save Arcee, had been sent elsewhere. "We've managed to stabilize his system and reactors," the medic explained, exhausted. "However, his neuro-processors aren't responding. We'll need to go in manually, and reboot them with an electric shock. However." Ratchet's frown twitched. "There's a little over a fifty percent chance this could destroy or seriously damage his neuro-sensors."

"Like the humans say," Arcee added, "'damned if we do, damned if we don't'."

The Autobot leader's face was solemn. His shoulders seemed to droop with exasperation, and slight reluctance. "Do it," he said. He stared sadly at the dirtied, offlined mech. His optics completely black, not a glimmer of light or life. "We have no other choice."

Ratchet nodded. He took a deep breath and gestured Arcee over. The two carefully removed the top of his helm, exposing his CPU. With cautious professionalism, Ratchet clipped wires connected to the electric charge generator to the neural net. Once everything was secure, the medic said, "Step back," and moved to the generator. Arcee took Optimus's side across the small medbay. Ratchet squeezed the lever and closed his optics. "Let's hope this works."

Ratchet yanked down the lever. Electricity shot through the wires, shocked the unconscious Mirage's CPU and processors. The mech did not react, even as strong volts of electricity coursed violently into his dormant circuitry. Ratchet kept the lever down; sparks of light bounced off Mirage's head, casting light and shadows along the Autobots' faces. The medic glanced to Optimus after a minute passed and no response.

Optimus said quietly, "Not yet."

Another minute passed, then another, and still, Mirage did not react. However, Optimus refused to give up hope. "C'mon, prince," Arcee mumbled, hopeful and anxious, "you aren't ready to reunite with Cliff just yet."

Five minutes, and as it rolled to the sixth- Mirage's optics snapped online, wide and gushing electricity. He arched his back with a low snarl, entire body twitching. Ratchet quickly shoved up the lever; the generator hummed to a stop and the blinding glow disappeared from the blue mech's optics. "Stay back!" the medic snapped at Arcee, who reluctantly stumbled back to Optimus. Mirage had gone still again, flat on the bed, smelling of smoke and burnt circuitry.

Ratchet quickly scanned his processors and CPU. He sighed heavily, the weight on his spark lifting. "Mild damage, but easy to repair," he said and smiled crookedly at his companions. From what he could see, the processors appeared to be working and rebooting, but-

It was the sudden spike on the spark monitor and glitch in the still-exposed brain circuitry before Mirage opened his eyes again and screamed, "No! Don't!" He threw up his hands, clawing violently into the air. "No, you can't! Stop, stop, _stop_!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted. He tried to push the blue mech back down, but he was stronger than his lithe body suggested. Arcee and Optimus quickly came to his aide.

Mirage writhed against their hold, kicking and clawing. He looked utterly horrified, his optics still an unnatural bright yellow. "You can't- Don't!" he shrieked. "So many lives- This is your home, too! Don't do this, _you don't have to do this_!" He pushed and shoved at the Autobots forcing him flat to the berth. "You idiots! I have to stop Knock Out! He's going to kill hundreds! _He's going to blow up the Towers, you fools_!"

Arcee blinked. "Knock Out...?"

"Why!" Mirage cried. "Why, br-" His body gave a sudden jerk and then, his optics faded dim. He then went boneless in the arms around him. The three did not move away, waited until Ratchet confirmed he was out cold. A minute later and no response, they carefully laid Mirage down and stepped back.

"What was that all about?" Arcee sighed, rubbing her shoulder. In the scuffle, Mirage had given it a rather hard hit.

"His processors are still playing catch up," Ratchet explained, wiping his crest off. "He was delirious. Probably overloaded his memory core during the shock." He pulled a metal strap over Mirage's right wrist. "Nonetheless, help me tie him down. I am _not _gonna deal with another episode like that again."

Optimus and Arcee did as asked until Mirage was bound, wrist and ankle, to the berth. He looked calm, serene. "What do you estimate his recovery rate is?" Optimus asked.

"Only time can tell," Ratchet said. He carefully removed the hot, still sparking wires from Mirage's neural net. "Given the amount of electricity we pumped into his CPU... It could take a couple orns to a megacycle." He carefully sat the wires aside. "Something like this varies depending on the model. Mirage is still rather young, so his CPU may heal a bit faster than, say - "

"Yours?"

Ratchet scowled at Arcee. "He needs to stay here, under constant surveillance," he said to Optimus.

"I understand," the Autobot leader retorted. "We will take shifts then. Ratchet, you will watch over him the first two cycles, to make sure he does not relapse." He looked to Arcee. "I will divide shifts between Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead."

Arcee smiled. "No problem. I'll take second, if you'd like."

"Seems to me you've gotten rather close to our Towers 'bot here," Ratchet commented. Now Arcee was the one scowling. Ratchet grinned. "Fast fems like fast mechs, they say."

"Whatever." Arcee rolled her eyes. She walked to Mirage's side, examined his face. "I guess the guy's grown on me. He kind of reminds me of Cliffjumper, a little." Before she could feel the rising sadness (she couldn't lose Mirage, not when she had just gotten him to open up) her optics shuttered and she leaned closer to the blue mech's face. "Hey, uh. I think something's wrong with his face."

Ratchet blinked and looked closer. Around Mirage's optics, the white metal seemed to have softened, red hot and scarred. "Scrap," he growled. "The electric shock must have melted his plating. His optics probably took the brunt of it. Might need to replace those." He turned to his shelves of metal and other parts and pieces. "Gonna have to replace that plating, though, no chance of fixing it without scarring."

"Fix what you can," Optimus said. He headed for the door. "And keep me updated."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Each Autobot, save Optimus, had made their rounds in the medbay. Twice over, making it nearly two days. It had been the middle of Bulkhead's third shift when Mirage suddenly twitched. He hadn't noticed, too busy trying to comprehend Miko's homework on World History. Miko had looked up the moment she noticed Mirage's fingers weakly flex open and close against the berth. "Look, Bulk!" she exclaimed and pointed.<p>

Bulkhead quickly stumbled to his feet. "Better call doc," he said. He stuck his head out the door and shouted, "Hey, Ratchet!" Miko couldn't help but giggle. "The prince is alive an' kickin'!"

Mirage was still half-conscious when Ratchet entered medbay. "Next time, comm me," he growled at the shrugging green mech. He moved to the berth, and watched as Mirage's pedes flicked and shoulders rolled.

The blue mech's optics were slowly warming up to a gentle yellow glow. The first thing he registered was a blurry gray ceiling and splotch of white and red. His mouth opened, but his vocalizer released only a static hiss. "Relax," Ratchet ordered. He ran a quick diagnostic scan on the mech. "While your systems are in working condition, your chassis is still a bit weak. Your vocalizer and optics might take some time to adjust."

Mirage swallowed. It tasted like raw energon and he winced. Thank God his pain receptors were offline. "You were exposed to a great deal of raw energon," the medic explained. "You were nearly on the edge of deactivation. However, you pulled through." He glanced at Mirage's head; the helm had been closed and repaired, no visible scarring left behind. "We were forced to electrocute your processors to reboot them. There was less than a fifty percent chance you'd survive, but everything should be in proper operating order give or take an orn. There was some slight damage, but I was able to repair it without any long lasting effects."

The blue mech looked tiredly to Ratchet. His optics were still dim. "How's your vision? Nod once if it's hazy. Nod twice if it's clear." It took some effort; Mirage nodded once and Ratchet nodded back. "I had to repair your left optic circuit. They short-circuited during the shock." He reached over, carefully pulled Mirage's left eye open a bit wider. "Might need to make a couple minor adjustments..."

Mirage's sluggish energy field hitched. Ratchet understood immediately; he was afraid. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it," he said firmly. "We don't exactly have spare optics or nerves lying around. So a transplant is out of the question. You may have to deal with decreased vision until we do. Or you round yourself up a pair from somewhere."

The blue mech swallowed.

"But, at least you're alive. That's something to be grateful about." Ratchet took an x-ray laser to his optics, flashed it back and forth. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty slagging good medic. From what I can tell, these side effects won't last more than a couple orns." He drew the laser back. "In any case, you should rest a few days. No strenuous activity. Don't want you to relapse."

Mirage shut his optics. Cooled warm air cycling through his ventilation system. He opened his mouth, and in a dry rasp: "I can't d-do my w-ork if my v-sion i- like t-his."

"I told you, you have a high recovery rate with your optics," Ratchet scowled, arms akimbo. "I gave you a week at most until you came out of stasis, and it only took you three and a half days." It was more the fact he was confident in his work, and Mirage apparently wasn't. "Maybe we'll go fetch you an Eradicon. You think you'd like a visor instead, dear prince?"

Mirage frowned, went to speak- "Ah, by the way," the medic interrupted. He moved to his tools and instruments, producing a small mirror. "I'm afraid your face, ah, well, melted, for lack of a better word. Not much, just around your optics. Had to replace the plating, as there was no saving it. But, I think you'll find your new look satisfactory." He held the mirror above Mirage's face. The weak mech blinked; spread over his optics, sweeping just above his cheeks, was what looked to be a blue mask or visor. "I didn't exactly have any white plating on me, and no, I wasn't about to give you some of mi-"

Mirage grunted. He had went to touch and examine the maskplate, but found he could not move his hand. He glared at the metal binding, yanked and pulled. "You had a small episode, so we were forced to restrain you," Ratchet explained. He quickly opened the metal cuffs, and Mirage slowly ran his digits along the blue plating over his optics. "Now don't go and whine at me, Towers' mech, if you don't like it. You'll have to make due until you find yourself-"

"It's f-ine," Mirage croaked. He slowly laid his head back. "B-een out th-ree orns?"

"Yes."

Mirage scowled. "Can't w-ait 'ny long-." He went to sit up, managed to get on one elbow before the world suddenly started spinning. Nearly collapsed if Ratchet hadn't grabbed him and helped him down.

"Calm your turbo-jets, kid," Ratchet snorted. "I told you, you're going to be out of commission for a few days."

"Can't-"

"Tell me how you're going to catch Knock Out when you can't tell your helm from your aft?"

Mirage frowned. The Autobot had a point. "... O-ne orn."

"Sure, whatever, if you want to keep seeing doubles."

"One. Orn," Mirage pressed. His tone left no room for argument. Ratchet blinked then sighed, shaking his head. Kids these days. At least for now Mirage was going back into stasis.

The medic let him be before turning to Bulkhead and Miko. They were attempting to sneak and tip-toe out of the room. Ratchet grabbed the back of Bulkhead's head and Miko's shirt and pulled them inside. "Still got another cycle," he stated as he went back to his work, leaving the two to sulk and moan.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>When Mirage next opened his optics, it had been two and a half days.<p>

He blinked at the back of Ratchet's head. Mirage was lying out on the med table again, this time unrestrained. His vision was still a bit cloudy, but much better than... Yesterday? He checked his chronometer and without thinking, said suddenly, "Two and a half orns?"

Ratchet looked back at him, optic ridges climbing. "Welcome back to the land of the online," the medic said. He turned away again, fiddling with more equipment.

"Why have I been out so long?" Mirage demanded. He carefully sat up. His CPU spun, but only for a few moments, before his equilibrium settled again. He ran a quick scan of his systems; found he was working at almost 90%. "I said one orn."

"It's not my fault," Ratchet snorted. He glanced back to the mech, hands on hips. "Maybe your system realized you were being an unreasonable brat and decided to keep you offline until your repairs finished."

Mirage scowled. "I remember waking... at least once. It's hazy, but, I did wake. If only for a few seconds. Energon... To drink energon."

"Maybe," the Autobot hummed. "In any case, you've got a clean bill of health. Take your last bit of medicine, and you'll be discharged." He placed a cube of energon beside Mirage.

Mirage wasn't fully convinced his repairs had been the reason behind his sleeping the past two and a half days. However, he was parched and the energon looked delicious. He picked the cube up, scanned it; a little crude, but the Autobots made due with what they could find. He took a few swallows, before chugging the entire thing down in a minute flat. "You're going to get a tank ache," Ratchet said and took away the emptied cube.

Mirage slowly turned, threw his legs over the side of the bed. Tested the waters and stood carefully. Took a few casual steps. He felt restored again, straightening his backstrut. The blue mech turned to Ratchet, opened his mouth. He wanted to thank him, but... Mirage looked aside, a little embarrassed. "... My optic," he mumbled, "it's better. Still a bit blurry, but better."

"I figured as much."

Mirage remembered something, touched between his eyes. The strange maskplate was still in place. It felt... different, but... He didn't want to tell Ratchet that he actually liked it. Brought out the yellow in his optics. He still didn't feel completely welcome amongst the Autobots, save perhaps Arcee and Prime.

"But just because you're all better now doesn't mean you should go out doing some Decepticon hunting."

Mirage frowned. "I certainly didn't come here to sit around your base and do nothing."

"That still doesn't mean you're ready to jump back in the war zone just yet." The medic pointed a tool wrench at him. "Knock Out put your life in limbo when you were at your finest. With your head still needing some screwing on, you'll risk ending up in my medbay again." Ratchet frowned. "And I'm really not in the mood to go through another fiasco like that. So will you just... listen to me, a _trained and seasoned doctor _for Primus's sake, and give yourself another orn to walk off the remaining criks and cramps?"

Mirage really didn't want to. Yet, once more, Ratchet had a point. With his left optic still a bit hazy and his body just now having gotten back to its feet- He'd be easy prey for the Decepticons. He grumbled a sigh. "_Fine_." Ratchet smiled slightly and the blue mech was quick to snap, "_Only _because I need to do some strategizing."

"Whatever you say."

Mirage half-stormed out of the medbay. Ratchet went to the console in the other room, watching the security cameras. Made sure the feisty mech had indeed gone back to his chambers and not off on some wild goose chase. Fortunately, Mirage had.

"How is he?"

Ratchet turned from the screens to Optimus. The Prime looked hopeful, in a sober, neutral kind of way. "Back to his usual, grouchy, stubborn, insufferable self," the medic answered. "He ought to be fully recovered by tomorrow. I told him - well, practically _ordered_ him - to stay off his pedes 'til then."

Optimus met his gaze. "Did you tell him how you kept him under with drugged energon?"

Ratchet chuckled. He looked back to the screens. "Like I said, Optimus," he replied, "let's keep that little secret between you and me."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage had indeed been working on strategies and analyzing information he recovered regarding Knock Out and the Decepticons on Earth. All until later that afternoon, when Arcee came by to visit. "Ratchet told me you've been in a grumpy mood," the femme said. "Which is funny, coming from him."<p>

"As you might recall," Mirage said, "the past week has not been very kind to me."

Arcee smiled. "But you recovered." She shut the door, moved to stand beside him. Arcee glanced over his shoulder, at the datapads he had been working on. "Using scraps of data to try and locate the Decepticon base?" She placed a hand on her hip. "You're definitely desperate."

Mirage snorted. "It's better than sitting here like some mock prisoner." He quickly subspaced the 'pads and looked to the femme. "What is it you need?"

"Can't a girl come by and say hello to her friend who nearly died?"

"You could have knocked first."

Arcee giggled. She took a seat beside him. "The place is quiet today," she stated. "Not much activity. Prime says these are the best kind of days, but..." She shrugged. "Boredom's boredom."

"The lot of you could be out searching for the Decepticon base."

"We do a lot of that. I'm afraid it moves, actually."

Mirage widened his eyes. "Moves? No one told me the _Nemesis_ was operable enough to fly."

"We didn't think we should tell you anything," the femme replied, "knowing you'd probably jump the gun."

"I am not always as reckless as you pin me," Mirage said. He looked aside. "Just... Knock Out carries a heavy bounty. I'd rather get to him as soon as possible. Before Lockdown catches wind of his location."

Arcee studied the mech's face. She sat forward and said, quietly, "During your operation, you had... an episode."

"Ratchet mentioned something like that."

"You were delirious. Screaming, kicking, fighting. We had to hold you down then restrain you." Arcee paused. "You mentioned Knock Out blowing up the Towers."

Mirage was silent.

"According to our records, the Towers were destroyed during a Decepticon ambush. There was no mention of Knock Out being amongst them."

Still, no response.

"I suppose," she continued, "that information may have been altered or erased from the databanks. At least by someone with higher power or-"

Mirage fixed her with a cold glare. She felt a shiver run down her backstrut. "Are you implying I changed or hacked into the Cybertronian database, just to remove that bit of information?"

Arcee knit her optic ridges. "Yes."

He frowned. "What would I gain from it? If anything, it would have made the bounty on his head ten times larger."

"Because your connection to Knock Out runs deeper than you make it out to be. Deep enough that, for some reason, you felt the need to cover up his crime," Arcee insisted.

Mirage guffawed. "Please!" He held up a hand before clenching his claws into a ball. "If anything, I would want the universe to know of his sin. To know of the lives he had taken and the energon on his hands."

"Maybe," the femme replied, "but not then. No, back then, you didn't want people to know." She pointed. "You were... _protecting _him."

The blue mech's optics were brighter against the mask. He looked deadly, then, and for once, Arcee could see the bounty hunter. Dangerous, powerful. He leaned in closer to her, and she fought not to pull away. "... Protecting him for _what_," he demanded, his voice eeriely low and deep. When Arcee did not answer, could not answer, he sat back, still frowning. "I thought so."

"Mirage - "

"Your assumptions have become quite annoying, _Autobot_," Mirage snapped. He stood, towering over the smaller Cybertronian. "From day one, all you have done is pry into my personal business. I do not take kindly to the nosy." He bent forward, face to face with her. "So, fair warning: _back off_. Stay out of my business. I am only here because I am being _forced_. Do _not_ mistake me as your comrade. I am not an Autobot, _nor_ am I your _friend_."

Arcee just stared, her lips pursed.

"While I hope to never resort to the same violence as the Decepticons," Mirage added, "I have been known to take down Autobots or 'innocent' bystanders if they become obstacles." The arm housing his gun clicked. "I'd rather not waste my ammo."

Arcee kept quiet. She looked enraged, but hurt. Then, her voice steady and low, she said, "_That's_ a lie." She took a step forward, her face a single inch from his as she stood her tallest. "You would never do the same thing to others that Knock Out did to _you_."

Mirage seemed dumbfounded by her response. Nonetheless, the femme marched out of the room. He did not see her for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>By morning, restless and angry with having been running in circles with his junk of information (as well as Arcee's haunting words), Mirage was pleased to find his doors were not locked and he could leave at anytime. Instead of taking off, he found himself wandering into the main room. Ratchet was typing up a storm at the computer, while Optimus appeared to be reading over some datapads.<p>

Mirage looked around. He saw no one else, heard no one else. Another step inside and Optimus looked up. "Mirage," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Mirage replied. He glared to the medic. "Unless doc here says I need to spend another week loafing in my chambers."

Ratchet did not look away from the keyboard, swished a hand back at him. "Fine, fine," he said, half-aware of his response.

"Where are the others?"

"I sent them on an energon run."

Mirage felt awkward. It went silent again, save Ratchet's loud typing. He felt strangely alone, as if he had trespassed. "Where is it?" he finally asked, quickly adding, "the energon."

"A place known as 'Idaho'. We had to bridge them to the location," Optimus answered. "Agent Fowler informed us of its existence and asked we mine it and bring it back. Before the Decepticons find its location."

"Send me there," Mirage insisted.

Optimus stared. "The three of them can manage the mine themselves," he said and looked back to the datapads. "Fowler has also offered the help of his men. Your services are not needed."

Mirage grumbled. "Look," he said, and Ratchet glared at the tone he was giving the Autobot leader, "I want nothing more than to find the Decepticon ship, take Knock Out hostage then get the Pit off this mud-rock." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "However, I doubt you would be willing to share all your information on where I might be able to find him, or where you think the _Nemesis _is hiding now." He looked to the medic. "And I certainly will not sit around here for another week like one of your lackeys."

Ratchet jerked around. "Lackeys!" he burst out, optics flaring. "You do know an _Autobot_ fixed you up, saved your life - I should have left you to the Decepticons, since apparently you find yourself above this team!"

Mirage snarled back, "I never asked for your help!"

"So, you'd rather die like a robo-dog under the hot sun instead of maybe swallowing just a tiny bit of your planet-sized Towers ego, huh?"

"Why do you keep mentioning the Towers!" Mirage exclaimed. "All you see when you look at me is a rich, helpless, spoiled hatchling!"

"No," Ratchet said calmly, "I see _an immature, ungrateful, spoiled sparkling_!"

Before the two could continue their row in a more physical manner, Optimus stepped between them. "Enough," he said, firmly. They instantly went quiet, even Mirage. Still, the two simmered and glared at one another. "Mirage, I understand how difficult this situation may be for you," he continued, brows knitting, "but I do ask for some respect. Not for me, but for my CMO." Ratchet snorted. "Without his aide, you would have deactivated. Say what you will of it, but we both know for a fact you would have preferred life over death."

Optimus was right. Mirage looked away. "It is not that we are withholding information from you," the Prime continued. "We are currently attempting to track down any Decepticon activity. The _Nemesis _has a powerful energy cloaking device that leaves it undetected on our radars. Even now, our human comrades that work under their government are helping us seek out our enemies." He stepped forward. "We are as clueless to Knock Out's location as you are. However, if we are to find the Decepticons, we would do so best together."

"I am not-"

"I do not ask for your service as an Autobot," Optimus interjected. His face softened. "But as a fellow Cybertronian who wishes to stop the mindless violence and terror of the Decepticons."

Mirage frowned. There, they could easily relate. They both wanted peace for their people. However, Mirage had long since given up on the noble path. Sometimes, one had to fight fire with fire. Nonetheless, he was at a stand still. He wasn't quite sure _what_ to do, not anymore. If he offered to go scouting, Prime or that irritating medic would only stop him, knowing he'd try to engage the enemy alone. But he wasn't going to stay here, not anymore.

"Is Arcee back yet?"

The smaller, new voice caught Mirage's attention, and he looked to his feet. One of the humans - Jack - had emerged from the other room, sporting a notebook under one arm. He went to speak before he saw the blue mech staring. Jack smiled sheepishly, raised a hand to him. "Hey," he said. "Looks like you're all better?" Truly, he didn't know what to say to Mirage. The guy was just intimidating and not exactly pleasant.

"Arcee won't be able to make it in time," Ratchet answered the boy's question. He sounded annoyed. "Guess I'll take you to school then."

Jack tittered. "Ah, no, that's okay, Ratchet," he reassured. "I don't think it'd look real good if an ambulance van dropped me off." He looked to Optimus. "And you're busy and a semi's not exactly... subtle either." A moment's pause, and then Jack turned to Mirage. "Hey, um," he muttered, looking back to the Autobot leader quickly, "if he's not doing anything-"

Ratchet laughed. "Are you suggesting this guy" - he jerked a thumb to the blue mech - "take you to school?" He chortled and shook his head. "Absolutely not." Mirage didn't know why he felt offended, but he was, just slightly.

"Yeah, you're right," Jack said, "he probably doesn't even want to touch-"

"Why can't I?" Mirage demanded before he even realized it. The initial shock of his question faded as he asked again, "Well?"

Jack blinked wide eyes. "Well... You just don't seem-"

"You afraid I'll end up taking you with me into battle?" Mirage asked. He smiled. "You'd be a nuisance."

"Why would you want to take him to school? You know, that doesn't have anything to do with hunting Decepticons."

"I never said I wanted to."

"Then why ask?"

"_Why not_?"

"If it is all right by Jack and Mirage," Optimus said calmly, "then I see no reason Mirage cannot take Jack to school." He looked past his gaping medic to the blue mech. "You expressed desire to leave the confines."

"Yes," Mirage said, "but not to play guardian."

"You can do some scouting while you're out?" Jack offered. Mirage was surprised. "I mean, just keep an eye and ear out, you know? Not-not go off to just anywhere." He shrugged. "You could always just... sight see? Or at least get to know the place. That's always good - knowing your surroundings. You'd... have an advantage? Over your enemies?"

Mirage jut out his chin. Interesting idea... "Why are you insistent?" he finally asked. He knelt before the small human. "You have no reason to trust me."

"Well," Jack said, rubbing the back of his head. He grinned lopsidedly. "Arcee trusts you, so... I trust you." His smile was confident now.

Mirage hid his wince. Arcee trusted him? After what he had said to her last night? Maybe she hadn't told the human... He sat back, rapping claws to his knees. His yellow optics turned to Optimus. "The boy is right," he said, "it may give me opportunity to better know my surroundings, as well as search for any Decepticon activity."

"Are you asking Prime for permission?"

"No," Mirage spat at Ratchet. "I am simply giving my reason for leaving. It does not mean I will return."

"I can give you directions to my school," Jack said.

Optimus nodded. "Then it is done." He watched as Mirage stood. "Please be careful. Jack is not as strong as you and I. He is also a comrade and friend. Do not put his life in danger." And Mirage knew by that tone, if he even harmed one hair on the human's head, the Prime himself would see to his demise. The blue mech nodded curtly, trying not to appear obedient.

"I did not plan to. As I said, he would only cause trouble."

Ratchet was still uneasy, but kept quiet. "I'll open a bridge," he mumbled. "A couple miles outside Jasper. Best I can do with the low power."

"It's okay, Ratchet," Jack reassured, "I think." He glanced to Mirage then back to the medic. "I think we'll take the scenic route."

Ratchet snorted. "Suit yourself if you want to be late."

Jack laughed and wished him a good day. As they headed for the exit, Optimus stopped Mirage. "After you have seen Jack to school," he said quietly, "you are free to go." The blue mech was shocked. "As I said, we do not wish to keep you imprisoned nor make an enemy of you. I feel now, perhaps, you understand our dire situation. That if you are to work solo, you will keep in mind the safety of the humans as well as our identities. If you are to fight, avoid human civilization, as it would only cost lives and irreparable damage."

Mirage nodded. "Your humans will not be harmed, so long as they stay out of the way. You tell your friend Fowler this, and we'll have no problem." He stepped forward. "If battle leads me into human territory, I will do my best to relocate or chase the enemy else-"

The blue mech went silent when Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. Heavy, but warm. He looked into the Autobot's large, tired optics. "We hope that you will return, and reconsider your choices," he said solemnly. "You are always welcome here. We will always extend our hands to you. For help, for healing, for friendship."

Mirage swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Jack walked over, looking at his wrist watch. "If we go now, we'll make it before first period," he stated. "Got about a half hour before class starts."

"Be on your way then," Optimus said and gestured Mirage forward. The blue mech seemed reluctant, suddenly, as if he didn't want to go. Wanted to stay. He shook his head, flushed out the bewitching, friendly offer.

Mirage transformed into his Caparo-T1 mode, top swinging open. Jack beamed. "Wait 'til the girls see you," he said and hopped inside. Engine growling, the tires screeched as the sports car tore out of the base. The rear view mirror twitched back, reflecting Optimus as he watched them leave.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"It would probably be best if you just dropped me off a block or so from school."<p>

The Caparo-T1 hummed as it sped down the street. "I mean, it might be a bit too awkward, I guess." Though he honestly wished Sierra could see him in this electric blue baby.

"You say we have twenty-five kliks until school starts, correct?"

"Yeah."

Mirage smirked. Piece of cake. Jack sat back in the driver's seat, holding his notebook. Was a little uncomfortable with the silence, save the purring of the engine. Then, Mirage asked suddenly: "Why were you at the base? You seem to only visit when it is late in the orn."

"Oh," Jack said. "Well, this morning, I remembered I left my homework back at the base, so... Ratchet bridged me over. Arcee was suppose to be coming back soon, so I was just gonna wait for her."

"Why didn't he just bridge you back?"

"Low power, or something," Jack answered. "Said they'd been using it all morning, transporting energon from the mine in Idaho and stuff, so it was starting to get all glitchy, I guess." He shrugged. "It only takes maybe fifteen or so minutes to get to school from here. Arcee's pretty fast, you see."

"That motorbike?" The Caparo-T1 jerked forward. "_Please_."

Jack clung tightly to his seat belt as the car roared down the vacant desert street. Not a single care in the world. "I-I know you're a s-sports car, so, I k-know you c-can go fast can you please oh God slow down!" He was close to curling into a ball, knees locked to his chest.

Mirage chortled as he slowed. "Is Arcee still faster?"

"I-I dunno. If I say 'yes', will you-" The car roared as it picked up speed, then slowed as Jack squawked, "Okay, I dunno! She's fast, but, I mean- Well, she doesn't drive fast when I'm - I'm driving her. You know, s-safety and all. Especially now that my mom knows where she lives and will come at her tooth and claw if I'm-"

"Your 'mother'? You mean, your creator? They, too, are involved with the Autobots?"

"She didn't have much of a choice," Jack mumbled. "But, really, no one else besides Miko, Raf, my mom and Fowler... Well, okay. The government knows. But, um. Well, you know. Not _too_many people... I think."

"You four, then, were not meant to know of the Autobots' existence." Mirage snorted. "But they slipped up, I see."

"It wasn't like they did it on purpose, or weren't being careful," Jack insisted. He sat back. "Don't go blaming them. We just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. And it's not like they originally welcomed us. They wanted us to leave and never come back, pretend nothing happened. But, well, because we do know about them, that puts us in danger no matter what." He smiled at the steering wheel. "The Autobots just want to protect us."

Mirage didn't respond. Jack glanced out the tinted window. "We're about close to town," he said. Indeed, they had just passed a sign welcoming drivers to Jasper. "So you gotta slow down. To city limits."

Mirage reluctantly slowed speed as they entered the city. He examined the buildings, its structures. A few people outside were staring in awe at the fancy sports car riding along. "Your city is... very primitive," he stated.

Jack chuckled. "I bet it's nothing compared to yours. Must look awesome."

"My city is gone. It was destroyed."

Why had he said that? Mirage cursed internally. Yet... "Oh," Jack murmured, frowning, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You did not. How far from the school are we?"

"Take a right at the next light, then about a mile, you can drop me off."

The Caparo-T1 took a sharp turn to the right, shocking more passersby. When they reached another red light, a school bus pulled up beside them. Dozens of children smashed their faces against the glass or out the window to gape and point at the sleek blue car. "What are those?" Mirage asked. "They are... very small. Smaller than your friend back at base."

"Those are kids. Elementary school, so really young," Jack said. "They're, um... They're like hatchlings to you guys, I guess." He smiled as one girl waved frantically at the car, even though the windows were black to her. "They seem to really like you."

"Why?"

"You look cool," Jack chortled.

In front of them, a crossing guard was leading a row of children across the street. "They look very fragile and weak," Mirage noted.

"Yeah, but when you're stuck in a room full of 'em, you're doomed."

Mirage watched as one boy tripped. The crossing guard was quick to catch him and help him upright. The child smiled and took her hand as they continued. It was... odd, watching such a friendly, peaceful display. Mirage had been to many worlds, to many galaxies, and he had only seen their darker sides. It was refreshing, he supposed, to see a species that helped one another. It reminded him of Cybertron's past, back in Crystal City, the Towers, where there had been no war or evil or...

"Light's green, so you can go."

Mirage's engine sputtered, before the car jerked forward, driving a little too fast at first. "You okay?" Jack asked, hand on the wheel.

"I'm fine."

At Jack's request, the Caparo-T1 pulled into a small alley half a block from school. "Thanks," Jack said, gathering his notebook, "for taking me and dropping me off and, well, stuff." He checked his watch. "Cool timing! We got here extra early!"

Mirage smirked. "Was there any doubt?"

"So I suppose now you're going off on your own?" Jack asked. He frowned lightly. "I guess then this is the last time we'll see each other."

"... I suppose so, yes."

Jack nodded. He did not want to pry, did not want to make Mirage uncomfortable. However, just as he went to get out, he squatted and said, "You should stay. With the Autobots, I mean. Like Optimus said." He raised a hand. "You'd be better off with their help, and they need your help, too. I think... I think that'd be the smart thing to do, but..." He shook his head. "Sorry. It's not my place." He hopped out of the car, looked back inside. "So, I guess... Take care? And, best of luck. I'm certainly cheering you on. Knock Out's done enough damage as is."

The engine hummed. "Thank you," he said finally. The top closed and locked.

As the Caparo-T1 pulled into reverse, Jack called back, "I'll tell Arcee you said bye!"

Mirage couldn't hear that name and not feel guilt. He said nothing, and took off down the street.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the energon mine in Idaho had been depleted. No sign of any Decepticons. Fowler had ordered the Autobots to keep the energon safely locked away in their bunker. Which was good, since they could use some of it to refuel. The entire group went about putting the energon away, placed into compact cubes.<p>

As noon turned to evening, everyone had settled. Optimus and Ratchet ever-fretting over work. 'Bee and Bulkhead were cheering on Miko and Raf playing a video game. Arcee cleaned herself up after finishing with the cubes; when she emerged, Bulkhead asked, "Where's Jack?"

"He went out to a movie with his mom," the femme answered.

"Fah," Miko snorted, "what a mama's bo- Heeey, no fair, Raf!"

Bulkhead smirked. "You're not upset that Mirage had taken him to school this morning?" he asked. "If I were you, I'd be pretty livid."

Arcee shrugged. "He wouldn't do anything stupid. He knew Optimus would have his aft if he did." She started away, appearing, speaking aloof. However, she did not want to tell Bulkhead she trusted Mirage. His threat and cruel words from the night before still wounded her, but... She knew Mirage wouldn't do anything crazy with Jack. Or any other human. While he said he had taken out 'obstacles' before, Arcee still firmly believed he would avoid bringing innocent people into battle, even if they _were_ obstacles.

Still, Arcee had been a little surprised when Optimus told her. That, and how he appeared to let Mirage off to do what he wanted. It'd be nearly a day since she last saw him, and yet she felt it wouldn't be the last. Solitude was what Mirage wanted; he wouldn't be back...

"Well, don't that beat all..."

Arcee, closest to Ratchet, glanced to her comrade. He was smirking over the computer. Radar was picking up an approaching energy signature. "Who is it?" she asked, taking his side.

Ratchet sneered. "You feed a stray, and they always end up coming back." He pointed. "Two megamiles. Heading fast." He winked at the femme. "Your beloved Mirage is on his way."

Arcee ignored the tease and quickly transformed. She raced out of the base and down the street, the sun setting low behind her. A few minutes later, she braked to a stop as a Caparo-T1 came roaring toward her. It slowed and finally halted, the two blue vehicles staring silently at one another, a yard apart. Then, with gears shifting, they each transformed, and Arcee regarded the neutral with a wry grin.

"Forget something?"

Mirage snorted. His optics softened with the heavy orange in the sky. "No," he said, simply. He wasn't quite sure _what_ to say.

"Why are you here?" Arcee asked. "Couldn't find Knock Out? Need some tips?"

Mirage scowled. He had spent the entire day roaming around town, miles and miles of nowhere and nothing, attempting to locate the Decepticon base. Nothing turned up. "Are you sure it's safe to be seen like this outside?" he asked, waving a hand over his body. "Don't want to end up taking in anymore stray humans, right?"

"You're the stray here," Arcee chuckled. "We're safe out here."

"You're never safe where Decepticons tread."

"Poetic. But really." Arcee crossed her arms over her chest. "Why have you come back?"

Mirage felt uncomfortable, annoyed. He didn't have to answer to this Autobot. Yet... "The ground bridge transportation may be of some use to me," he answered, trying to sound uninterested. "Your Prime invited me back, anyway, and offered to share information. Once I have the information I need, I will use the ground bridge and be on my way." He paused. "For good."

Arcee chuckled, said nothing. He frowned, his irritation growing. "Well," she said, and swung hands to her hips, "as it so happens, we've managed to pick up a Decepticon energy signature." Mirage looked immediately intrigued. "Very faint. It's definitely not linked to the _Nemesis_. We're not sure if it's an old signature, but Optimus was thinkin' about sending someone out to check up on things, just in case." She half-turned, smiling at him still. "You might be able to squeeze some info out of the place, or from a Decepticon that just may be lurking nearby."

Mirage squinted. "I suppose it may be useful."

"Maybe," Arcee said. Her grin quirked. "And let me guess: Optimus said we'll 'always extend a helping hand', right?" She held out her hand. "That, and I owe you one for puttin' up with Jack."

Mirage wasn't sure what to do. He stared at Arcee, then her hand. He approached her, stopped beside her, but did not take her hand. "Let's not waste anymore time then," he said and transformed. Arcee smirked and watched him drive toward the base before transforming and tailing after.

* * *

><p>TB/C

harghblargh i think i thiiiiink the next chapter may be the last.

I don't think I mentioned Mirage's blue visor in previous chapters but, welp, here is how he got it in this fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>She is glorious, in all her glamor and wonder. Crystal City is the jewel of Cybertron. She sparkles like a diamond in the darkness. Crystalline towers stretch like giants to grasp at the stars. Her residents are equally proud and extravagant; though she is lovely, she is cruel. Yet if you can make it in Crystal City, you can make it anywhere. Many yearn to live amongst the beauty of this great city, but very few are ever accepted.<em>

_And the apple of Crystal City's eye, the Towers._

_Mirage smiles as he looks outside his window. It stretches a wall's length, and below, the city. It's a bird's eye view; people would kill to live here. He's always thankful for his luck. As he watches the city below breathe and operate, he knows he earned his place here among the jewels and splendor. Though Mirage has been born into wealth, he fights to stay on top. He isn't simply some rich heir. His name is known far and wide for many-a reasons. Most good. Though he is reluctant to admit it isn't always the case. The paparazzi are like wild, starved dogs, he knows that, and one slip up causes a wealth of shame, feeds the hounds nipping constantly at his pedes. Luckily, he has kept himself composed and admired by his peers and the press._

_Of course tonight his party would make the headlines of _The Cybertronian_. They always did. Some scorn him for throwing such luxurious parties for nonsensical reasons. Mirage has to wonder: Why couldn't he just celebrate being alive? Is that not a good enough reason? It wasn't as if Mirage wanted to shove his fame and fortune in the less fortunate faces. Maybe he does have a massive ego, but he is happy. He isn't afraid to share his happiness with others._

_Mirage gathers the tall glass of sparkling energon from his table. Takes a swig as he admires his city. A proud smile crossing his faceplate. The doors swish behind him as they open. He turns, just slightly and asks without looking away, "She never fails to take my breath away."_

_"Is that so?"_

_Footfalls and the red mech is beside him. Hands behind his back. His blue optics scan the city below. "I suppose though you would not notice all the cracks," he says quietly._

_Mirage looks at him. "Hmm?"_

_The red mech waves a hand. "I'm just here to let you know I won't be attending tonight's party."_

_A frown. "Why?"_

_"Ah, I've business to attend to."_

_"What sort of business?"_

_The red mech smirks. "Nosy, aren't we? That's not like you."_

_Mirage shrugs. "Oh, whatever then. Be stubborn," he scowls. He looks back out the window. "We'll surely miss you at the party. Especially the fems."_

_Sharp, white talons reach out and carefully pluck the drink from Mirage's hand. Mirage doesn't seem to mind, looks at his friend._

_"Well, I'll make it up to you all later," Knock Out says, places the drink to his mischievous curled lips, "and we'll have quite a blast."_

"A blast indeed."

Bumblebee blinked and stood up from the control panel. Turned to Mirage and beeped a few words. Mirage was slow to shake himself from his daze. The intense look on his face softened. "It's nothing," he reassured in a mumble. He walked up to the yellow Autobot, taking a deep breath. Looked at the screen displaying a large map with radar blips. "Find anything?"

Bumblebee clicked and chattered. Mirage frowned. "It's been almost three days," he grumbled. "And no Decepticon activity to be accounted for."

"That's a good thing, though," Jack said from nearby. He looked up from the TV, brows furrowed. "I think?"

"No. Not really."

"Whatcha sayin'?" Miko scowled, flipping up the remote. "You want some 'Cons out destroyin' scrap?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Out of all the humans, Miko was the only one giving Mirage difficulty. Raf was usually quiet and Jack was friendly and respectful. This one, though - loud, outspoken, brash. Fowler had also been a pain, but eventually he just sighed, threw up his hands and left. Mirage hadn't seen him in two days. "The sooner we get rid of the Decepticons, the better."

"You think they're up to something? Scheming?" Raf offered.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Mirage replied, "especially Knock Out."

"You really need to hang up your obsession with the guy," Miko offered. She threw her arms over the back of the couch. "It's bordering kind of creepy, yanno?"

Mirage's optic ridges furrowed. "I don't see how my 'obsession' with Knock Out is any of your business. Nor did I ask for your advice."

Miko shrugged. "Sheesh. Fine. Just tryin' to help."

Jack elbowed her in the side. "C'mon. Go easy on Mirage," he whispered. "It's obvious something really bad happened between him and Knock Out."

"Yeah, but..." Miko snorted and sunk back around and into the couch. "Whatever. Just ain't healthy~"

A moment later, Optimus and Ratchet, in their vehicle modes, drove inside. Once they braked, they transformed. Optimus approached 'Bee and Mirage. "Any luck?" A second later, they were joined by Arcee and Bulkhead.

"None whatsoever. You?"

"The 'Cons must be on holiday," Bulkhead snorted, transforming. "There's nothin' out there."

Arcee stroked her chin, optics narrowed. "They're planning something. Probably big."

Ratchet grumbled. "Perfect."

Mirage headed for the door. Arcee blinked and watched him go. She quickly stepped forward, reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "'Raj," she said. Mirage halted, looked back at her, slightly surprised. "Where you going?"

"Recon."

"We just got back from a day's worth of recon. There's nothing."

"We must be constantly vigilant."

"I'm sure if there's any Decepticon movement," Ratchet said, jerking a thumb to the multiple monitor screens, "we'll pick it up."

"Then one of us should be out there. The first on the scene."

Bulkhead rubbed his forehead. "Aw, come on," he said. "And how long have you and 'Bee been slaving over the control panel?"

"My work is never done," Mirage insisted.

"You can take some time to rest."

"I don't need it. I've been cooped up in here for days now." Mirage rolled his shoulders. "If anything, I just need to move. Get out. Feeling a bit claustrophobic."

"Understandable," Optimus agreed. "You are free to go. I insist, however, if you do come across a Decepticon, do not engage in battle. Call for back-up immediately."

Mirage twitched. Wanted to say something. "... All right." He then headed for the exit.

Arcee raised a hand to the Autobot leader. Optimus just smiled and nodded. Arcee darted after Mirage, calling to him, "Hey, wait up!"

Mirage sighed. "Why must you come?"

"I think you could use a little company."

"I've had enough company the past three days. Alone time would be wonderful."

Arcee gently knocked the back of her fist to his arm. She winked. "Not gonna happen, Mister Trigger Happy."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage was still getting used to working with a team.<p>

It had never been his forte. Always preferred working solo, even before the war broke out. However, they hadn't done much together. This forced him to do something he hated: sit around and get to know people. So far, Mirage still wasn't sure what to make of his companions. Bulkhead was too thick for his liking, Ratchet way too temperamental. Bumblebee was fine, he supposed; and Optimus was too soft and ridiculously insufferable sometimes. Arcee... Arcee had been a pain in his aft since day one. She was nosy, insistent, stubborn and resilient.

She reminded Mirage of himself.

Over time, Mirage had grown to like Arcee. Or something. He wasn't sure. He tolerated her, maybe, but he knew deep down, he genuinely found her to be a worthy warrior and sincere friend. So his irritation at her need to tail him when he wished for some alone time to cruise and do a little thinking faded not long after they left base.

Arcee had a tendency to pry, but she knew when to keep quiet. They drove, side by side, down the desert roads in silence. Just enjoying the wind rolling off their chassis, the strange scents of this alien planet, the view of the setting sun. Twilight was above them, the sky just between light and dark.

However, something returned to Mirage. An incident from earlier. He remained quiet as he thought before speaking softly, "You called me something. Back at base. A nickname, I believe."

"Hmm? ... Oh. 'Raj?"

"Yes." A beat. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. It just came to me. So I went with it." Arcee chuckled. "Don't like it, huh?"

"I don't mind it, no. It just..." Mirage's headlights flickered. "You're not the first to address me by that name."

"Oh?"

Mirage kept quiet another minute. "Cliffjumper was not the last mech I worked with. Before arriving here on Earth," he explained. Arcee moved in closer. "... There was one last person. We weren't partners, so to speak. More like... I was badly wounded in a fight. I was on this moon, Recedo, where I tracked down a group of rogue Decepticons. We engaged in battle; I got most of them, but wound up lost in the wild jungles soon after. My navigation device had been damaged during the scuffle. I might have died, I'm not sure, but then he showed up."

"Who?"

"He said his name was Hound. He lived on the moon. He took me back to his place deep in some mountains. Said he fled Cybertron shortly after the war started."

"Ah, so another neutral?"

"Not really. He wore an Autobot insignia. He didn't go into detail much regarding his life before Recedo, but he did say he was once a warrior. Not for very long. He didn't agree with the Decepticons, but... He was tired of fighting. I guess he knew the war would last far longer than the rest of us originally imagined. So he just... left. And Recedo, at the time, had been neutral territory. Makes sense; dangerous place, its resources limited and useless. But Hound got by."

"I've never heard of Hound."

"I guess you wouldn't. Like I said, he didn't fight in the war for very long." Mirage drove ahead of the motorbike. "He reminded me of Optimus. Wore his spark on his armor, but underneath it all, strong mech. Tough. He was very into nature and all that scrap. Had a garden outside the cave where he grew very rare and unique plants I had never seen nor heard of before. They made some sort of crude replacement for energon. And he called me 'Raj because, apparently, he always gave new friends nicknames."

Arcee was hesitant. Then, carefully: "What happened to him?"

Mirage considered answering or brushing her question off. "He died," he said eventually. Arcee's engine released a low rumble. "One of the Decepticons I fought survived, found us. My wounds were still healing, so Hound went out to take care of him. He didn't come back for a long time. So I went out to help, hoping he was still fighting, that he wasn't..." A pause. "... Well. I re-opened my repairs during the fight with the 'Con. He nearly deactivated me too. Hound, though, at least he had weakened the slagheap. I was... blinded by my rage, wasn't thinking clearly. But, I did it. I killed him. ... Afterward, I buried Hound in his garden, located my ship and left. Managed to find an Autobot station to patch me up again before I passed out."

"You have my condolences."

"I suppose, perhaps, he's happier. He's not living in these dark times. He hated the war so much. It would've eventually caught up to him. It... The war has a way of doing that." He sped forward. "If there is a Primus or some great Well of Sparks, I'm sure he's there. Safe. Content."

"Faith, sometimes... It helps," Arcee said. "I mean, it's better than just feeling hopeless."

"Suppose so."

"... Mirage. I'm repeating myself here, but I... know what it feels like. To lose those close to you. To feel as if it's better to be alone. Let no one get inside." Arcee's engine hummed. "But, it's really not that great. Pushing people away. It took me cycles to learn this. I'm glad I changed my mind. I'm glad I accepted Cliffjumper's help when I did, became his partner. Without it, I'd still be on Cybertron, perhaps, miserable and alone and letting my emotions get the best of me."

Mirage smirked. "I appreciate your empathy," he said, "but I've gotten along just fine by myself. Just recently things have forced me to consult aide from others."

"And when you're finished with Knock Out? What will you do?"

Silence. "... Leave. Search the stars. Hunt down more of the despicable and most wanted."

"Alone?"

"Of course."

"Is that really it?" Arcee inquired. "Taking down Knock Out seems to be your main goal in life. Do you think everything will continue as normal after you've accomplished this? Do you think that you'll feel better, and all the anger and bitterness will just... disappear?"

"... I don't know."

"Because it won't." Arcee's voice was firm. "It never does. It just lessens and numbs over time. And all you'll get is this emptiness you won't know how to handle." She drove ahead. "Not unless you change. And I think, if you were to take my advice - if you were to stay with us as a permenant member of the Autobot team... You could do so much better."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be cut out for teamwork."

"I disagree." Arcee chortled. "You're a rather reliant partner when you're not acting like a hatchling."

Mirage jeered. "The same goes for you." His chassis rattled. "If I can't go on duty, I'd like to relax. This sort of talk isn't helping."

"What do you suggest we do?" Arcee's engines roared. "Maybe... A little race?"

Mirage laughed. "Sure," he said, "if you want to embarrass yourself and pick gravel out of your chassis for a week."

"Ha!" Arcee's headlights flared. "You're on, Towers' bot!"

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to say this once, and only once."<p>

"Oh, stop gloating."

"I told you so~"

Arcee rolled her eyes and swatted a hand at Mirage. The two walked back inside the Omega Base. "Your ego's showing," she jeered, "might wanna tuck that back in."

Mirage grinned. "Don't be such a sore loser," he purred. "You weren't that bad. I mean, sure, I was miles ahead of you, but-"

"Hey, guys," Jack interrupted, approaching the two. He noticed the sour look on Arcee's face. "Somethin' wrong?"

Mirage pointed to the femme. "Your dear guardian challenged me to a race, and I'm afraid she's not taking her defeat very well."

Arcee slugged his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She looked back to Jack. "You ready to go?"

"Nah, it's fine," Jack reassured. He smiled. "Mom's on her way."

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's cool." Jack laughed. "Seems like you two had a great date."

Arcee and Mirage widened their optics.

"Date?"

"It wasn't a date!"

Jack chuckled against his fist. "Yeah. Sure it wasn't."

"You guys cross any Decepticons during your romantic night out?" Bulkhead asked from across the room.

"Romant- It wasn't romantic!"

"We just talked and went for a drive!"

Miko swooned, batting her eyelashes. "Oh, how lovely~"

Mirage grumbled. "I need some energon." He then sulked off to his chambers.

Arcee watched him go. She then glared down at the snickering children, hands on her hips. "It _wasn't _a date," she insisted sternly.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>After refueling, Mirage returned. Just in time to see June park inside and get out of her car. "Did you do your homework?" she demanded Jack. She looked to Arcee. "Did he do his homework?"<p>

"I did," Jack reassured. "And Arcee wasn't here. She was out on a da-"

"I told 'Bee to make sure he did his work," Arcee interrupted, voice sharp.

June nodded. "Good. Can't let giant alien robots stop you from getting good gr-" She stopped when she finally saw Mirage. Blinked. "Who's the new guy?"

"Mirage," Jack answered. He smiled at the blue mech and waved him over. "Mirage, this is my mom, June. You know, my creator."

Mirage slowly walked up to the two humans. "The boy has mentioned you before," he stated. He appeared innocent, even a little curious. "Something about you being a..." Looked down at Jack. "'Nag'? Was that the term?"

June gaped and Jack winced. "Mirage, I never said-"

"Well," June snorted, "aren't you just the sweetest?" She reached out and took her son by the ear. "He say anything else about me - Mirage, was it?"

"No. But Miko did agree with him."

Miko gasped and bolted upright. "I so totally did not!"

June grinned wryly at the girl. "Thanks," she snorted. She pushed Jack to the car. "C'mon, darling. Your nagging mother made you dinner and it's getting cold."

"But mom!" Jack whined. He climbed into the passenger's seat. "I never said-"

June turned to Mirage, smiling pretty and sweet. "It was nice to meet you, Mirage," she said. Mirage nodded. He watched as the car drove off, June giving her son the cold shoulder.

Miko glowered at Mirage. "Jack never said she was a nag! And I didn't, either!"

Mirage grinned softly. "What's that phrase you humans use?" He tapped a claw thoughtfully to his chin. Snapped his fingers and cooed a second later, "'Payback's a bitch'?"

Miko fumed and stormed off. She snapped at Bulkhead as he tried to hide his giggling. Arcee laughed as she joined the blue mech's side. "I didn't know you could be so sassy," she said.

"I have my moments."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage couldn't sleep.<p>

His mind was racing. Even after that three hour drive, he still felt restless. Mirage knew it wasn't the fact he had been spending too much time indoors. It was always the same; the same thing, the same person.

Knock Out.

The fact the Decepticons hadn't made a peep in three days made him uneasier. He knew the Autobots were just as suspicious. Yet they were patient and... Mirage was never very good at the entire patience virtue. Not when it came to Knock Out. A flaw when you were a bounty hunter, but it was Knock Out, only Knock Out. He could hide low and stay quiet for days, but now the mech he had been chasing for years was here - right at his fingertips. It was infuriating.

Mirage sat on his berth, sipping idly at a cube of energon. His mind running, his optics staring unblinking at the far wall. He could only wonder what the Decepticons were doing, what they had in store for the future. Various possibilities and plans rolled around in his processors. The energon, at least, was helping to subdue the headache.

Mirage lowered his cube in his lap. He glanced down quickly, only for a second, then back down. At his reflection in the purple liquid.

_smug, mischievous smile_

_crystalline glass_

_"don't worry"_

_bubbling high grade_

_"we'll have a blast"_

Mirage hadn't noticed the crushed cube in his hand right away. The cool energon was running down his arm, dripping into a shallow puddle on the ground. He glared at the crushed cube before tossing it aside. Shook his arm; he could care less if he only got a little of the energon off. With a grunt, Mirage laid back on his berth, pressing his wet hand to his forehead. The liquid was cool against his face. Fingers brushed just slightly over the blue visor over his piercing yellow optics.

_click_

Mirage blinked. His hand stilled, body stiffened. He listened closely, but... Grumbled. Just his imagination.

_click click click_

Mirage sat upright. No. That definitely wasn't his imagination. Another series of clicks. Mirage swallowed. It... couldn't be.

_click click_

Mirage's spark twisted. He looked at his chestplates. One, two, three clicks. His trembling hand lifted; he tapped out a click to one head fin. The response took a few seconds, but it was definitely what he thought.

Mirage frowned. Clicked against his helm. The clicks returned, exchanging into a conversation. Mirage's optics darkened, and he took a few seconds to click back. After two minutes of tapping and clicking, Mirage lowered his hand. It was quiet on the other end.

Mirage stared at the wall. His spark was thrumming. Then, as quietly as possible, he stood. The doors opened, stayed open for a minute. Closed. The security cameras picked up nothing, none the wiser.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage took to the rough terrain, off road. His drive was nearly a half hour, erratic, making sure he wasn't being followed. That his path could not be traced and led back to base. It was nearly midnight by the time he reached his destination. Tires coughed up dirt, transformed in mid-stop then stood. Mirage was on guard, equipping his gun; his optics scanned the area, the rocks and tall hill standing before him.<p>

"You're late."

Mirage whipped around.

"But, as usual, fashionably so."

Mirage aimed his gun at the approaching figure. The moonlight bounced off the red chassis. "Oh ho, no need for that," Knock Out chuckled, raising his hands. "I didn't invite you here to fight. Remember?"

Mirage frowned. "You're not exactly trustworthy."

"Well," Knock Out sighed. He shrugged. A moment later, four Eradicons appeared looming behind him. "But don't get me wrong." He pointed to the drones. "I know your temper. Had to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid." He gestured at the gun in Mirage's hand, sneering. "And you know when you're obviously outnumbered and overpowered."

Mirage spat. He reluctantly put his gun away. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"First off, were you surprised?" Knock Out asked. His optics glistened. "Even after all these years, I still remember our little code. And, what do you know! You even kept the line open." He tapped a finger to his head. "Would of figured you'd disable it. After all, don't want me in your head, do you?"

"What do you want, Knock Out?" Mirage glowered at the Eradicons. "I told you, I'd give you five minutes. After that, you're really gonna need your poor excuse for backup."

Knock Out sighed. "Just when I thought we were bonding." He tsked. "But you're in luck, old boy. I called you here to extend a humble offering."

Mirage arched a brow. "What is it?"

"You've been dying to get your little fingers on me," Knock Out chortled, "so I'll give you that chance." He brushed a hand to his chest. "Let us do battle. One on one. Just the two of us; no help, no witnesses, no audience. Just as you'd like it, I'm sure."

"Is this some sort of trick?" Mirage spat.

"No trick, no," the Decepticon purred. "Truth be told, I've been dying for some closure as well." He shrugged. "And if we must fight to... reconcile, so be it."

"Closure? Reconciliation? Do you honestly think I'll forgive you for what you did?" Mirage snarled. "You blew up the Towers! You destroyed Crystal City!"

"Hey, hey now! That's not fair!" Knock Out pouted. His face softened. "I can't take all the credit. I had a little help, you know."

Mirage widened his optics. "You fragging...! Do you know how many lives you took?" He bared his denta. "I do, Knock Out. I know the exact number and every one of the victims' names. You know why? Because most of them were my friends. _Your_ friends."

"You called those aft-kissing, greedy, back-talking gossips _friends_?" Knock Out laughed shrilly. "You're so naive. Well, you were. Seems you've wised up a little." He narrowed an optic. "And it seems you're working with the Autobots. It was only a matter of time."

"I am not an Autobot."

"Really? You seemed rather chummy with that little miss in electric blue."

"That doesn't mean anything," Mirage snapped. He took a step forward. An Eradicon went for his gun, but Knock Out raised his hand. The drone settled. "You are right about one thing: I do want to face you in battle. To tear you to shreds."

"Oh, how brutish!"

"So I'll accept your offer," Mirage agreed. "I'm sure you have tricks hidden up your sleeve, but I don't care." He hissed. "Any chance to destroy you, I'll take it."

Knock Out smiled mischievously. Mirage winced. Crystalline glass, that grin, the sparkling high grade - "Then it's settled." He opened his arms. "Now to make a date. Hmm. How does tomorrow sound? Well, today, according to this planet's time measurements." He checked his chronometer. "Ten hours from now."

Ten hours? That would be 9 AM. Mirage considered a moment. He frowned and nodded. "Fine," he said firmly.

"Good!" The Decepticon clapped his hands. "How about we meet here again? It's nice and out of the way. We can fight to our sparks' content."

"We finish it. Everything will end."

"Yes," Knock Out agreed. "It will be a fight to the death. And feel free to bring all your toys."

"In the end, I won't need my weapons to take you out."

"Oh, you sound rather sure of yourself." Knock Out tapped finger against his smile. "But then again, we've always had that in common."

"It's the only trait we share," Mirage sniped, "but your pride will be your downfall. You can mark my words."

Knock Out beamed. "I look forward to our next rendezvous! It will truly be one Pit of a blast."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet was making rounds while the others slept. He had a tendency to overwork himself. Everyone was quite fond to remind and chastise him for this. Still, he'd gotten a couple winks, that was enough. As he went to run the daily diagnostic and viral scans on the system, the entrance alert beeped noisily in his ear. Ratchet quickly checked the security cameras, but saw nothing.<p>

The footfalls growing near, Ratchet pretended to be oblivious. Optics shuttered to the side. Ready to go for his gun.

"Relax."

Ratchet whirled around. From the entrance, air shimmered and Mirage reappeared. He raised a hand, face solemn. Ratchet groaned and exhaled loudly. "Don't do that," he growled. He then blinked and squinted. "Wait, what were you doing outside?"

"What? Did I need written permission from Prime himself?"

Ratchet stared. He felt his anger rise before he just sighed. "I don't have the energy for this, " he grumbled and turned back to the monitors.

Mirage watched him a moment. He then headed for his chambers. Ratchet waited until he was gone before looking back.

Something about Mirage was... off. His energy field was tense, rippling.

Ratchet cursed. None of his business was right.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage forced himself into stasis. Otherwise he would have been up all night. He needed the rest if he was going to fight Knock Out. Still, as he laid in bed, he wondered... Knock Out would surely bring back up. Something that forfeited their agreement. He knew the mech, and, after all, he was a Decepticon. Still, Mirage wasn't sure what to do. How to counter if Knock Out did indeed decide to cheat.<p>

He supposed he could tell the others. Maybe Arc-

Mirage cursed. No. This was his business and his business alone. He had told the Autobots countless times to stay out of his way. They didn't need to know about the upcoming battle. They'd only get in the way.

Still, something in Arcee's words rang true. He did have better chances at success if he had help. Yet, he made a deal. Even if it was with the devil, Mirage was going to keep it. It would be just him and Knock Out and maybe some of his useless lackeys. Mirage wasn't afraid of those drones. By the off chance Breakdown escorted his partner, however, then there'd be more of a challenge.

No. No, no, no. No Autobot was to know of this. He worked alone for eons. He could handle the situation by himself.

_Remember the last time you did something by yourself without telling anyone? Yeah, what a mess. You lost a great friend._

Mirage closed his optics. _Remember when I last let someone fight for me? Lost another, too. So shut up._

God, he was _talking_ to himself. He laughed bitterly, hands folded over his eyes.

This was Knock Out's fault. He had become this... this _thing_. This angry wreck. Once, a happy, content and warm-hearted mech, turned to this beastly, terrible creature. His fingers curled into fists, teeth grit.

He knew, however, the blame was not all on Knock Out.

_You can change, you know._

"Shut up," he seethed.

_You don't have to be like this._

Mirage exhaled slowly.

_You can be the better-_

The voice hushed. Mirage's optics offlined. He slept dreamless.

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage slept a total of five hours. He spent the rest of his time exercising, refueling, preparing himself. Made sure his guns and weapons were loaded and charged. Mirage checked his chronometer: a half hour left. He took his last cube, drank it down in one large swallowed. Wiped the liquid from his lips.<p>

Rifle? Check. Missile launcher? Check. Swords? Check. Mirage checked his energy levels - 100%. System functioning at maximum capacity.

"Locked and loaded."

The doors suddenly opened just as he made his way to leave. Arcee was standing in the door way, looking perturbed. Mirage sighed.

"What is it?"

"Ratchet told me about your late night drive," Arcee said. She folded her arms over her chest. "What's up, 'Raj? Where did..." She trailed off. She scanned the mech, and knew immediately something was very wrong. "You going somewhere?"

"Maybe."

"Where?"

"Will you stop pestering me?"

"Nah."

Mirage scowled. "I'm just going out," he said. "Recon."

"Let me go with-"

"No!" the mech hissed. He pushed past Arcee, into the hall. "Yesterday's race was fine, but I want some alone time now."

Arcee followed. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not."

"Mirage, _stop_!" Arcee exclaimed. Mirage froze. The femme exhaled. "Just... Tell me what's bothering you."

Mirage hesitated. He slowly turned, just enough to show one gleaming, narrowed optic. "I have errands to run."

"What sort-" Arcee gaped. It suddenly hit her. "You... Did you..." She stumbled back. "Knock Out! You saw Knock Out last night, didn't you!"

"Just stay out of my way."

"Mirage, I can't let you go. Not alone! If you're planning on fighting him, you'll need help!"

"_I don't need help!_" Mirage snarled. "I have this under control."

Arcee was infuriated. "You're being such an idiot." Mirage continued on his way. "And I'm not about to lose you, too." She stomped after him. "Even if it means," she reached out, took his arm tightly, "having to go with-"

"I shouldn't have raced you the other day," Mirage interrupted. He looked at Arcee. She was confused. "I'm fast, too fast for you. You wouldn't keep up, and in the end, you couldn't. So, I knew the race would always be..." The femme gasped; a flash of blue and then hard force knocked her upside the head. Arcee tumbled before falling back. Mirage grabbed the unconscious Autobot before she hit the ground. "... Unfair." He frowned, and for once in a very long time, he felt...

Guilt.

Mirage shook his head. She'd recover soon. He had to hurry. Hoisting Arcee in his arms, he returned to his chambers. Laid her out on the berth. Mirage headed for the doors, glanced back. Arcee, appearing peaceful in her sleep. His spark ached as he shut the doors behind him.

The guilt would pass. There was something stronger eating him up; it had consumed his entire being for centuries. Now, as he made his way for the exit, he could finally end the suffering.

* * *

><p>TB/C

Next chapter is the last. I meant to wrap the story up in this chapter, but I need to pace myself with fight scenes. As I've gotten quite a handful of fight scenes to write in my original novel as well as my TRON: Revolution fanfic.

The name for Hound's moon, Recedo, is from the Latin word meaning "retreat/disappear".


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the epilogue to "Fire and Ice"! I'm sorry if this feels a bit rushed abloo. But it's over 6k words, dammit, IT'S GOOD ENOUGH.

Warning for violence, of course.

* * *

><p>With no one around, and a police car nowhere in sight, Tommy felt no reason why he couldn't break a couple laws. Sure, he was speeding; sure, he was driving like a drunk lunatic, but there was no danger out here, no risk of hurting anyone, and Tommy was confident (though more-so stupid) he was a good enough driver not to crash. So as he made his way through the desert on an empty street, driving fast and recklessly, he cranked down the windows, let in the cool morning breeze and blasted music enough to blow out his ear drums.<p>

"The world is holding back, the time has come to galvanize," Tommy shrieked over the music, his singing anything but good. He pounded his hands to the beat on the steering wheel, clutched and gripped it, swerving just slightly left and right. "Don't hold back!" he continued "singing", now nodding-thrashing his head to the song. "If you think about it too much you may stumble trip up fall on your face," God, and with the wind blowing through his hair and his expensive, new shades on his face, he felt more free than ever, "don't hold ba - "

Tommy's singing broke into a loud scream of terror. He hadn't heard the honking and roaring of the 700 horsepower engine behind him over the music. All the sudden, a flash of blue and white charged past him, the wind its speed generated knocking against his van. Tommy cried as his car jerked to the side, nearly into the ditch; luckily, he regained control, pulling his vehicle back into the street. Tommy slammed on his brakes, asphalt hissing as his tires screeched to a stop, spitting up gravel and smoke.

When he looked up, sunglasses crooked and hair a mess, all he saw was the trail of exhaust left behind from whatever just went speeding like a bat out of Hell past him. He turned down the radio, hand shaking, other hand dialing on his cellphone. Tommy pressed the phone to his ear and breathed, "Yo, Vince. I think I saw a car that goes faster than your speed demon. And it didn't have no driver, either."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>Mirage was pretty sure the Autobots would scold him for acting so reckless around the humans. But he had places to go, people to kill, and he had tried very politely to get past the swerving van by honking. They should respect him for not blowing out the kid's tires and at least attempting to remain covert. Still, Mirage was positive he hadn't ruined their precious covers; and, as he transformed behind the safety of the concealing mountains and hills, he doubt he'd be speaking to the Autobots again any time soon.<p>

Mirage walked across the dirt and sand, examining his surroundings. He'd been on a planet like this before - nothing but rock and sand and dirt. Only difference were the lifeforms and the fact the hot planet had two suns that nearly killed his cooling system. Still, the breeze was refreshing, and the sun warm on his chassis. If he wasn't about to engage in battle, Mirage might have enjoyed a little sun bathing.

Nonetheless, he kept alert and on guard, noticing any change in the air, any increase or decrease of electric currents. He could smell something burning; to anyone else, it was hardly noticeable. But Mirage's olfactories were trained to pick up even the minute, faintest of changes. He equipped his sword just as the ground bridge swirled open ten feet in front of him. A moment later, Knock Out stepped out.

The Decepticon then gave a big, comical yawn and stretched his arms. "Oh, I was never quite a morning person," Knock Out mumbled and rubbed a small kink out of his neck. He smiled at the glowering blue mech. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting." Mirage said nothing; the Decepticon lowered his gaze to the sword. "Ah. Well. I see you don't waste time on the pleasantries."

"Draw your weapon," Mirage ordered. "As quick as I'd like this to be, I won't fight you unarmed."

"Such a sense of honor," Knock Out purred. "People would say that's a rare quality among Tower bots." Nonetheless, he withdrew his energon prod, its tip sparking. "But your experience as a 'bounty hunter' has humbled you, I see, while simultaneously giving you a ruthless edge. Which may, or may not, prove to be the cause of your demise."

Mirage silently pointed his sword at the Decepticon. He drew back a foot, assuming the _sixte_ fencing position. He narrowed his optics and said, "__En garde__."

Knock Out wasted no time in charging, but quickly stepped back just as Mirage advanced. Their weapons clashed. A dance of sorts began, with blade and staff arguing and bouncing. Each attempting to overpower the other. So far, neither had an advantage, each watching the other closely to determine the next step. "Surprised?" Knock Out chortled, prod clashing. "Didn't think I'd be such a skilled fighter, did you? But then again, I could say the same for you."

Mirage grunted, blade screeching as it hit and slipped from the metal staff. Knock Out thrust his weapon forward, the prod's tip glitching with an electric shock. Mirage jumped back, missed a blow to the chest. He side-stepped, sword swinging toward the Decepticon's arm. Knock Out twisted around, but cursed as the blade managed to barely graze his armor, removing a few flecks of red paint.

"Did you train for this, Mirage? Or did you learn as you went along?" Knock Out jeered. He pushed Mirage's blade from off his staff. "I can imagine it must have been very hard for you. Before the war, you had little to no experience with fighting. All but your fencing skills, which back then, were mediocre at best." Knock Out grunted, sending another electric shock at the blue 'bot. Missed, and staff collided with the blade. "I see you've worked on your skills, heh heh."

Mirage managed to loosen Knock Out's grip. Nearly knocked the prod from his hands, but the Decepticon was quick. Got hold, swung arm back, pushing aside the driving blade. "You forget, I, too, once trained in the art of fencing, too," he said. He ran forward, swinging his weapon. Mirage grunted and dodged the blow. "We used to duel all the time, remember? Usually, I won." He grinned smugly, turned, shielded himself from Mirage's sword. "I never thought we'd have the chance to fight again. Too bad the outcome doesn't result in the loser buying the winner a cube of high grade." He shoved Mirage off, nearly onto the ground. "But this is hardly fair, don't you think? I'm not exactly using the proper weapon for a proper fencing match."

Just as Knock Out thought he had the advantage, Mirage quickly darted aside, missing the jolt of electricity. He slammed the butt of his sword grip against Knock Out's arm, successfully dislodging the prod from his clutches. Knock Out gasped and ducked, sword cutting through the air above his head; he reclaimed his weapon and swung around. Mirage jumped back; however, a few tendrils of the electric shock struck him in the chest, momentarily causing circuits to glitch. He recovered before the Decepticon rammed the sparking prod right into his face.

For a short period of time, neither landed any blows; their weapons continued to strike and hit only each other, targets unharmed. However, Mirage was quick to notice something he hadn't before. As they fought in circles, Knock Out was refusing to move too far. In fact, they had been fighting in the same space for the past ten, fifteen minutes. Mirage tested his theory, and focused on quick blows forcing Knock Out to move out of his supposed comfort zone. Sure enough, once they crossed that invisible line, Knock Out risked an opening to move back, successfully giving Mirage room to slice open his arm. The Decepticon shrieked before quickly gritting his teeth, ignoring the surge of pain and energon. He jumped forth, faster than ever.

It didn't take long for Mirage to realize what Knock Out was planning. It was good he caught on early before the initial surprise. He had just enough time to ready himself; Mirage quickly withdrew his blade, made it appear he was struggling, his chest heaving. Knock Out's grin was fleeting, and Mirage easily sensed the heat and smell of the ground bridge before it opened. Just as Breakdown emerged with his hammer up and ready to crush Mirage, the blue 'bot quickly dropped his weak act, slipped aside and grabbed onto one of the Decepticon's raised arms. Breakdown blinked, surprised at the smaller 'bot's speed; only a second, that was all Mirage needed, and he stood on Breakdown's shoulder, shoved a fist against the back of his neck. Two fingers thrust against exposed fuel lines, and as he jumped down, twist-turned. Mirage landed and quickly sprinted away, just as Breakdown groaned and fell to a loud heap on the ground.

"What the Pit!" Knock Out screeched, hands up. "Did you just kill my assistant!"

"Just used a little trick I picked up," Mirage snorted. He pointed to Breakdown, who was making noises skin to snoring. "He won't bother us for a while." He stood straight, sword still in one hand. Knock Out ground his denta, frustrated. "I couldn't decide if you chose to fight with me without your gun because you were waiting for something, or if you simply felt like it. I surmised it was a combination of both, as it gave room for you to brag." His sword folded neatly up into his arm; with a click-clak, his gun appeared in his other hand. "Your trap required me to remain in a certain position, under a figurative bull's eye, so your friend knew exactly when and where to ambush and take me out quickly."

"Drats. Foiled again!" Knock Out gave a big, exaggerated sigh. He lifted his gun. "But you're right. I was getting just a little bored." He fired first, Mirage quickly retaliating; both avoided the blows and quickly separated, finding shelter. They fired at one another as they ran, each missing, each too fast to be caught. Mirage dove behind a rock while Knock Out settled behind the curve of a mountain. "I hope you don't blame me for breaking the rules. I know I said it'd just be the two of us, but I can't help playing dirty. I'm a Decepticon, you know."

"You've always fought underhandedly. You say you won half those fencing matches with me, and the only reason why is because you cheated most of the time." Mirage stood, fired, hitting the mountainside. Knock Out stepped forward and shot back before returning to his hiding spot. The blast took a chunk out of the top of Mirage's rock, leaving him to squat on one knee. He peeked out every few seconds, waiting. "The Decepticons only made you worse."

"Do you really think so?" Knock Out giggled. "I mean, come on. You sound like you've _always _hated me. You know that's not true." He jumped out and fired, just as Mirage stood. Mirage rolled away from the blast, unable to return fire; left in the open, he quickly dove back behind the rock, missing another shot. He stuck out his arm and fired, but Knock Out had returned to his shelter. "We were so very close once. I don't believe your... affection for me was a ruse. You've always been so terrible at hiding your feelings."

"I was a fool to believe you could be a good person. I knew something was wrong with you from the start, but I thought you'd realize your wicked ways and change," Mirage scowled.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you. But I'm quite happy where I am right now. Though... Are you?"

Mirage frowned. Knock Out fired again, and Mirage jumped over his rock. A blast hit him in the shoulder but he ignored it, running forward. Another struck his forearm, close to his chest, if he had not suddenly swerved. Closer to Knock Out now, he turned his gun, fired; Knock Out howled as his gun flew from his burned, aching fingers. "I will confess that once I'm through with you, my mood should increase exponentially." Mirage aimed his gun at the Decepticon's wide-eyed face.

The look of shock disappeared, quickly replaced with a grin. Mirage nicked his shoulder as Knock Out moved aside, drawing out his gun. Just like the one used to disrupt Mirage's invisibility cloak. He fired; Mirage quickly threw up an arm to shield himself, but was hit nonetheless, thrown back onto the ground. "Oh, please, that was a pathetic attempt to protect yourself if I've ever seen one," the Decepticon giggled. He subspaced the disruptor gun, gathering his fallen weapon by his feet. "You're lucky I had enough material on me to make just one more of those babies. Anyway, I needed to make sure you wouldn't try and one-up me with that cloaking device of yours. You took out my back-up, I took out yours. How's that for being fair, 'Raj?"

Mirage narrowed his burning optics. "Don't..." He growled and climbed to his feet, Knock Out's gun following. He glared cold fury at his enemy. "... _Ever_. Call me that again_."_

Knock Out shrugged. "Suit yourself." He pulled the trigger, a blast of energy flying at Mirage. Mirage quickly dove and rolled along the ground, back onto a foot and knee. He equipped his sword, using it as both a shield from Knock Out's fire as well as batting away and cutting through the blasts. His blade was starting to weaken against the power, but it gave him enough time and room to collect his gun. He stood abruptly, sword cast aside and fired, hitting the Decepticon right in the kneecap. Knock Out cursed and tripped backward, falling against rocks; he braced one hand to the mountainside for balance, quick to return fire as Mirage charged at him.

Knock Out shot the gun from Mirage's hand, but before he could fire again, the blue mech pounced, tackling his waist. They fell to the ground and rolled, Knock Out's gun crushed beneath their weight during the scuffle. Knock Out grabbed Mirage by the throat, squeezed, before a knee met his groin and sent him whimpering up and off his opponent. "Low... blow..." the Decepticon groaned, one eye squinted.

Mirage stood and grabbed Knock Out by the feet. He yanked him up, into the air; circled once, twice, before throwing him with all his strength. Knock Out screamed as he went flying, before hitting the dirt with a thud, skipping the surface like a stone on water. Mirage ran after him, meant to kick the recovering Decepticon back down; with a snarl, Knock Out turned, grabbed Mirage's descending foot and twisted it. Mirage flipped and fell, landing on his hands and knee, quickly yanking his foot free. He thrust it back, but Knock Out ducked, scrambling back onto his feet. As he went to summon his energon prod, Mirage was suddenly face to face with him; an uppercut to the chin and Knock Out's head jerked back as he fell. Mirage grabbed him by arm, pulled him back and lodged a fist into his abdomen.

"One thing I do know about you, that has never, ever changed," Mirage breathed as Knock Out sputtered coolant against his chest, "you've always been terrible at hand to hand combat." He shoved Knock Out off of him. "You know why?" He took the Decepticon by the leg again, started to twist it; Knock Out's cries echoed in his audiols. "It's because you'd have to get those pretty little hands dirty."

Before Mirage could break his leg, Knock Out managed to grab his prod, shove it against Mirage's hand and electrocute him. The blue mech gasped and flew back; luckily, the blast was nowhere near as bad as the one before. His circuits swam and he couldn't see straight. A blur of red and then Knock Out was cackling above him, pinning Mirage to the ground. His auidol gave a _snap_ as the prod stabbed the earth by his head, releasing a small electric surge. "I see a very big glaring error with you as well, Mirage," he gibed. "Though I'm going to let you figure out just where you go wrong."

Mirage struggled, but Knock Out held him down, the prod powering up for another blast. "I never did tell you how much I love your new look. The visor suits your rare yellow optics." He grinned. "Come to think of it, you've always been... different. Your yellow optics notwithstanding, but your natural ability to cloak yourself. And I think you've always felt a little lonely because of them." He squeezed fingers tightly around one of Mirage's wrists. "You know, most of your friends, as you like to call them, admired your little talents. But there were some who thought you _unnatural _and_ _weird.__"

Mirage glared. "Funny, some of my friends thought you had the bad habit of talking too much and being insufferably annoying."

Knock Out guffawed. "I've always wanted to see what makes you tick. How your strange _mutations _came to be, how they work, and if I can use them for myself." He yanked the prod from the ground, raised it above his head. "I've torn apart so many creatures, Mirage. None with your powers. You're a very unique little freak." He placed the edge of the sparking prod to Mirage's face, lighting it up. "I even had the honor of dissecting recovered remains of your friend, Cliffjumper, hoping perhaps he might have the explanation." Mirage's optics widened. "I'm sure you told him. There wasn't much left of the Autobot, you know, but I got a little intel." He very lightly tapped the blue mech's cheek with his prod, releasing a small electric volt. "But you can rest assured, I found nothing. Your secret is safe."

Mirage was horrified, suddenly feeling sick. "I didn't kill him, mind you," Knock Out purred, "but oh, you should have seen what happened to him after the light went out of his spark." He giggled. "I was told it was quite a battle to finally kill off the poor thing once his body had been infused and manipulated by the dark energon." Mirage said nothing, just stared at Knock Out._ Beyond _him. "Ah, well. Our time is up." The prod charged up, ready to fire. "Byebye, 'Raj. Do say hello to our-"

Knock Out gasped; suddenly, Mirage was gone, disappearing in a flash. Knock Out sat back, only to have the prod yanked from his hand. Terrified, he watched as it was broken clean in half and thrown uselessly aside. "What the-!" Knock Out jumped to his feet, scampered back, looking all around him. "How did you- Your cloak was disabled!"

With a click, a small object fell to the ground beside Knock Out. He jumped back, looked down. It was a very tiny device, but he recognized it. A hand held shield generator. "It's useless now," Mirage's voice called from somewhere in front of the Decepticon. "I won't need it anymore."

"Oh, come _on_!" Knock Out whined, throwing up his hands. "Now you're just being unreasonable."

"I don't intend to fight you like this."

Knock Out whipped around, saw nothing. He swallowed.

"I want you to see my face when I kill you."

Knock Out froze, then slowly looked back from the corners of his optics; the air to his right rippled. He turned quickly, and suddenly, color poured off Mirage as he returned to visibility, face to face with the shocked Decepticon.

Knock Out growled as he was punched; he tumbled back, only for Mirage to punch him again. He swung a fist back, but Mirage ducked, took his arm and snapped his wrist broken. Knock Out howled, thrust his elbow back at the blue mech. Mirage moved around him, grabbed at one shoulder-tire and tore it clean off. Energon gushed forth, spraying him across the face and tainting the sand; Knock Out was too shocked to cry out, his intakes hitching as his tire and a chunk of armor were hefted over his head and onto the ground before him.

Mirage reached inside the wound, grabbed a few wires and yanked them free. Knock Out lost mobility in his left arm, suddenly turning numb and useless. He forced himself around, despite the risks, using his only hand to punch Mirage. It seemed to do nothing, or at least Mirage was very good at hiding the pain. Knock Out attempted to block a blow to the face, but failed; in the process, Mirage slammed his knuckles into his mid-section, uppercut him and finally let the Decepticon fall over.

Knock Out sat up weakly, spitting out dental plating. He could feel energon trickle down the side of his face. Mirage stalked toward him, fists at his sides stained with dripping lifefluid. The Decepticon gulped and scooted back. "N-Now, now, Mirage, l-let's talk this out," he insisted, trying to sound reasonable around his shaking, "I-I made some m-mistakes and I know y-you're hurting, but y-you can't let your a-anger get the b-best of-!"

Knock Out choked on his words as Mirage took his throat. Pressing down against vital pumps and fuel lines. He used his only working hand to pry at the fingers, practically hanging in the blue mech's grasp. "There is nothing left to say," Mirage said, his voice void of any mercy. He equipped his sword and placed its tip against the Decepticon's chest, right over his spark.

"Yoh... You can't... kill me..." Knock Out wheezed. He swallowed dryly, looked into Mirage's eyes. "You... You can't... It's not... We're... We're..." He took a gulp of air. "Mirage... please..." Coolant filled his optics as the energon flow ceased, and the blade pushed against his plating. "_Brother, please!"_

Something snapped inside Mirage then, something that cleared the clouds of rage from his mind. He blinked and stared into Knock Out's pleading, pale optics. As if he had been asleep, he realized his situation; one hand throttling Knock Out, the other pushing a sword between his chestplates. His spark skipped a beat, looking down at harmless and scared the red in his bloodied hands.

_No better than he is will this make you happy will this solve anything brother please!_

Mirage's breath hitched. His hand loosened around the Decepticon's throat. No, not a Decepticon - his _brother_. The only real family he ever had. The one who he trusted and loved the most in all the world, who turned both their city and Mirage's hope into ruins. The rage and the thirst for vengeance faded into the same uncertainty and confusion the moment he realized Knock Out had, indeed, been the one to destroy the towers. The same tender, pitiful love that once had him hack into the archives to remove Knock Out's name as a culprit in Crystal City's destruction; protecting him because back then, Mirage still loved him, still hoped he could save him. Now he was that mech again, that mech confused about everything, what to do, what to say, and Knock Out, he was here, after all those years of searching,__ _he finally found his brother.___

Knock Out stared up at Mirage, not breathing a word, remaining perfectly still. He could see the uncertainty in those yellow optics. "I..." Mirage gulped. The sword withdrew an inch. "Brother..." He blinked before once more staring firmly into Knock Out's eyes. Pleading, angry, sad, baffled, hurt. "Why? _Why did you do it_?"

Knock Out frowned sadly. "Because..." He closed his optics and took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Mirage..."

Mirage grunted as his sword was shoved aside and wrenched out of his hand. Knock Out punched him in the face, knocking him back. "Because, dear brother," he snickered, hoisting himself to his feet, "it was just _so much fun_."

Mirage sat up, shaking his head. He heard loud footfalls nearby and looked to his side. Breakdown was approaching the two, rubbing the side of his helm. "Wha' happened?" he grumbled tiredly.

"Ah, welcome back," Knock Out smirked, his partner shocked at his wounds, "and you're just in time." He pointed to Mirage. "I'm about to send my brother dear to the Well of Allsparks."

Breakdown blinked. "Brother?"

Knock Out shrugged with one arm. "It's complicated." He walked up to Breakdown, using him as a type of crutch. The two made their way for Mirage. "Don't try anything stupid." Knock Out equipped the cloaking disruptor, and Breakdown his gun. "You won't be able to shield yourself now, my dear. So why don't you just close your eyes, lay back and let me kill you nice and easy."

Mirage was stunned, his mind still whirling from earlier. "I'm not afraid," he said finally, sitting upright. "Do your worst."

"I'm afraid not," Knock Out chortled. The two Decepticons stopped in front of Mirage, grinning. "I need your body intact. Like I said, I've always wanted to find out what makes you and that cloak of yours tick." With a wave of his fingers, Breakdown lowered his gun, the barrel nuzzling Mirage's cheek. "Any last words?" Knock Out purred, leaning closer with a shit-eating grin on his bloody face.

"Geronima!"

Knock Out, Breakdown and Mirage looked up, surprised. Knock Out cursed when Arcee's foot slammed into his face, knocking him down. Breakdown looked at his partner then back, just as the second bridge opened. Bumblebee jumped on the giant Decepticon's face, beeping loudly. Arcee smirked, arm wound back. "'Geronimo'? I was close." Her fist bashed a large dent in Knock Out's forehead.

Breakdown cursed as he finally yanked the yellow Autobot off his face, throwing him down. Bumblebee landed on his feet, sprinted toward Mirage; he grabbed the shocked blue mech by the arm, yanked him aside and up onto his back, driving away just as Breakdown blasted the ground. Mirage only half-registered what 'Bee said but quickly grabbed his armor, suddenly riding on top of the yellow Camaro tearing through the battlefield and away from the fight.

Mirage looked back, Arcee surrounded by the two Decepticons. "Arcee...!" he gasped. He looked down. "Bumblebee, we can't leave-" Breakdown's cry caught his attention; when he glanced back, Bulkhead had the larger 'Con in a headlock, and Knock Out was running away from Optimus.

A second later, Mirage found himself on the ground; when he looked up, 'Bee was standing beside Ratchet. "How many times are we gonna have to save your reckless aft?" Ratchet snorted. He knelt, quickly laying out his medical tools. Mirage was speechless, alternating between watching Ratchet work on more dire repairs and the Autobots kicking Breakdown and Knock Out's asses. It didn't last long, the fight; obviously, they were outnumbered and Knock Out was also in need of repairs. Bulkhead chased the two into the ground bridge before it winked closed at his reaching hand.

"Ah, c'mon," Bulkhead whined. He slammed a fist in his hand. "I was just gettin' warmed up!"

"Save it for next time, big guy."

It wasn't long before the remaining Autobots gathered beside Mirage. "How is he?" Prime asked, looking to Ratchet.

"Still an idiot, I'm afraid."

"At least the idiot's still alive," Arcee snorted. She placed a hand on her hip, smiling at the wide-eyed mech. "You really need to stop underestimating us, 'Raj. We're a lot smarter than you think."

Mirage stared another moment. He looked from Arcee, to Bulkhead, then Bumblebee, Ratchet and finally, Optimus, staring down at him with concerned, but firm eyes. Mirage blinked and lowered his gaze, the medic sealing up a wound he had not even noticed on his leg. When he looked up again, Bulkhead leaned forward and whispered, "This is the part where you thank us."

Mirage was still dumbfounded in his shock. Everything had happened so fast. Finally, reality setting in, he looked to the Autobots and said quietly, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>"Fracture to your knee joint, damage to your sensory circuitry, two sprockets blown, three nerve-stints snapped, four shattered digits, 3rd degree dermal burn - do you want me to continue?"<p>

Mirage smirked. "No. I know what was broken and damaged thanks to the pain.

Ratchet snorted. "Well," he said and placed the datapad on the med-table's edge. "I've fixed you up to the best of my abilities, using the tools I have on hand. While you still may feel a few aches and pains, you're fit to leave the medbay." He scowled and folded his arms. "Now just because you've been obedient enough to stay here for the past few days, does not mean you're off bed rest. You won't be back to your usual smarmy self for another week, what with the mess you made with your chassis."

Mirage nodded. As he tried to sit, he was surprised to find Ratchet gently taking him by the elbow. Helping him. He smiled weakly before he sat up; Ratchet kept hold of him as the blue mech rubbed his head. "Dizzy? That's normal. You're going to feel a little dizzy for a few hours. Your equilibrium chip should adjust quickly."

"Hmm."

"Yes, hmm."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Ratchet and Mirage looked to the door. Arcee smiled at them, stepping inside. "Your friend's just about to be discharged," the medic explained. He stood and approached Arcee, giving her a stern glare. "Try not to rustle him up, all right?" After that, he stepped outside, leaving the two alone.

Arcee chuckled then looked back at the blue mech. He dropped his gaze instantly. She said nothing as she walked up to him, but the smile on her face did falter a little. "... So," she said, leaning against the bed, "Knock Out's your brother."

Mirage said nothing for a moment. She waited. He nodded once.

"That explains a lot," Arcee murmured. "I knew your stupidity had to be over something more than money and fame."

Mirage chuckled. "I suppose so."

"What... happened. Between you two."

Mirage wasn't sure what to say. He looked at his fingers splayed in his lap, then closed his eyes, allowing himself to withdraw the walls. "Knock Out and I... We were once very close. We did most everything together. Just as two brothers would. We both trained in the art of fencing; we went on hunting trips usually every other week; we threw parties together... We were almost inseparable." He placed a hand over his chest, fingers slowly curling.

"However, in my spark, I knew... I knew there was something _wrong _with him. He was always getting into trouble, but I never thought... It would get as bad as it did. I usually bailed him out, and I think... I think the only reason he stuck by my side was to use me. I had more power than he did, more respect. I could save him from any sticky situation. And I think I realized this at some point before he turned to the Decepticons, but I refused to acknowledge it. But... I know now he's never loved me. Never even_ _liked __me. I think he's despised me since the day we were born; especially because of the strange mutation in coding we shared that gave only me the natural ability to cloak.__"__

Arcee nodded. "So he was jealous, then."

"I suppose. But I just..." Mirage grit his teeth. "I should have known. When he took me to the gladiator pits-"

"Gladiator pits?"

"Yes," Mirage replied. "I wanted nothing to do with that nonsense, but he insisted I join him in watching a round. So we left Crystal City and ventured into the seedy, dirty town of Kaon. It wasn't dirty because I was some stuck-up Towers' bot, but... I knew there was something very wrong in Kaon. I knew something bad was happening, and it was only going to get worse. But... I went to watch the gladiator match." He shook his head.

"It was barbaric and disgusting. I wanted to leave, but Knock Out refused until the match was over. I've always been protective of him - which is why I deleted his tampering in the destruction of Crystal City from the archives - so I wasn't about to leave him alone in such a Primus forsaken Pithole. But just when I thought it was over, he snuck away from me; I was frantic, searching for him, running into all sorts of dangerous lowlifes who knew who I was and I wanted to curb-stomp my head into the ground." Mirage looked up at Arcee. "You know where I found him?"

"Where?"

"With the winner of that night's match," Mirage said, and took a deep breath, "gladiatorial champion, Megatronus."

Arcee twitched. "... I see."

"They'd been talking for some time now, and I noticed Knock Out was discussing the proper way to tend to wounds, and how best to avoid pain doing so," Mirage continued. "I think Megatronus gave him the inspiration to become a medic, but really, it was the desire to tear apart mechs without having to risk fighting them that did it. From then on, I barely saw him - his excuses were studies, and I did not question him, since I saw to his enrollment at Iacon Science Academy. But I knew he was... there. At the gladiator matches. In Kaon. Making new... friends. Striking up alliances. Letting the prospect of power and control and violence pollute his all ready dark mind."

Mirage bowed his head. "I saw all the warning signs, but I did nothing. Because even if he hated me, he was still my brother and I still loved him. I still hoped he would never cross that line." He smirked bitterly. "Then Crystal City was blown sky high. And when I found out Knock Out had been involved, I just... I couldn't believe it. For a long time, my search for Knock Out was just to-just to ask him why he did it. Back then, I might have spared and forgiven him. But time..." He met Arcee's optics. "Has a way of changing you. Whatever desire to help my brother turned into hatred the more I dwelt on what happened to me and to those who were killed and suffered from his lust for power. Any mercy I had died. But when I... When I saw him today, looking so broken and helpless, I remembered why I initially sought to find him... That he was my brother, and surely, we could _fix _things." He laughed. "I was so very, very naive. Cliffjumper helped me to realize the truth, however."

"I think I can understand where you're coming from, to some degree," Arcee reassured. She smiled crookedly. "It's not easy letting go. Not just anger, but love, too."

"Heh." Mirage sighed. "Suppose so. But now... I know where I stand. I got my answer, and I realize... I'm still weak, in a way. But I can change that."

"You can start by letting us help you," Arcee suggested.

Mirage smirked. "How'd I know you'd say that?"

"Because it's a good idea?" Arcee shrugged then, suddenly, punched him in the arm.

Mirage jolted. "Ow! What the Pit was that for!" he snarled.

"That," Arcee scowled, raising a hand as if to strike again. "Was for knocking me out." Instead, she placed it gently on his shoulder. "Now we're even." Mirage blinked then grinned. He just laughed, and she joined him. The laughter dying down, Arcee said softly, "Now that you've been discharged, there's somewhere I want to take you."

"Oh?" Mirage snorted. "Well. I guess." He heard the medic at the door, looked to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded at him, carrying something in one hand. Mirage looked back to Arcee and smiled. "There's just one last thing I gotta do..."

* * *

><p>III<p>

* * *

><p>In the distance, the sun set behind the horizon in a pool of vibrant orange, red and yellow. The lights swallowed the desert land. It was silent, the winds gentle and cool, soaring along the valley. With its back to the sunset, the memorial mound stood peacefully on the cliff.<p>

Arcee and Mirage drove to a halt some feet away. Arcee transformed first, followed by Mirage; he turned to her, and she smiled, looking back to the sunset. She took lead, and Mirage followed, still hesitant. Finally, the two stood side by side at the grave site, and Mirage looked down with a small ache in his chest.

"I didn't think I'd see you again..." Mirage murmured. "Cliffjumper."

With a frown, he glanced back at Arcee, who encouraged him with a little nod.

Mirage took a deep breath and turned again to Cliffjumper's grave. "I hope, after all this time, you've forgiven me. I never meant to hurt you. I... I'm so sorry..." He trailed off; a moment later, Arcee's hand was on his shoulder, a comforting presence and warmth. He smiled to her, nodded then looked back to the grave. "No, I... I think I know you've forgiven me. I think you understand now. I had been foolish, I know, but... I believe we've all done some stupid scrap. And... I think everything's... okay. Between us. Somehow, I just... Believe you're not mad anymore." He glimpsed back at Arcee, chuckling. "One of our mutual friends is helping me sort things out, so maybe one day I can stop being so angry, too."

Mirage stepped forward and knelt before the mound of rocks. He placed a hand at the top and felt a small rush through his spark. "I hope you can look over this world and cheer us on. You were always a loud scraphead, so I'm sure we might one day be able to hear it."

Arcee chortled. "Hey, now, don't upset him. He might send a thunderstorm instead."

"Yeah, yeah." Mirage patted the rocks. "Thank you, Cliff... For everything." He stood, slowly, facing the sunset, his optics glowing against the cool lights. "You know..." he said, a few moments later. Arcee tilted her head. "This planet does have a very lovely sunset."

Arcee smiled. "It does, doesn't it? Which is why I think we need to protect it."

"Yeah," Mirage agreed. He looked down, fingers gently touching the fresh Autobot insignia on his chest. "I like that idea, too."

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tommy is singing "Galvanize" by the Chemical Brothers.

I don't mean to imply KO cried because he was scared, but he was crying because, well, he was being choked lol.

The title of this fic is obviously in reference to KO representing fire and Mirage representing ice, as well as ice being compared to crystal. However, it draws inspiration from the poem by Robert Frost of the same name. Which claims the world will end in either fire and ice, and goes on to say both are equally destructive.


End file.
